


Gimme Shelter

by SophieTrancy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Derogatory Language, Fix-It, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gentling, Happy Ending, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mechanic Derek, Mechanic Derek Hale, Mpreg, Night Terrors, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Derek Hale, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski Has a Vagina, Stiles Stilinski Has a Vagina After Becoming a Werewolf, Trauma, Traumatized Stiles, Violence, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, bookshop owner stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: Things aren’t exactly going Stiles’ way. With all the bad things that have happened in BH, Stiles seeks refuge with the only person Stiles truly trusts. Derek.Stiles left everything behind, finding shelter in Derek’s home in a small town away from everyone. In a mix of bottled up feelings, lust and traumatizing pasts, they find peace in each other. Set after season 5A - My take on their 'Sterek' happy ending





	1. Lebanon, Hew Hampshire

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we go. This is my first time working with Stiles and Derek, all rights reserved.  
> Keep in mind that I hadn't watched season 5B when I started writing this story, so, of course, some things are different from the show. Spoiler alert! If you haven't watched season 5A, don't go any further.  
> Anyway, please, read the tags.
> 
> Here are some of the things that are mainly different: Claimed Omegas are bigendered (both male and female reproductive organs) and have the ability to be bred. Obviously, that is normal amongst werewolves. If you're turned by a werewolf you have already had sexual relations with, you will consequently be an Omega. John’s dead. Scott is no longer Stiles’ best friend.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Stiles had no idea where the fuck he was. His Jeep broke down about an hour ago and the sun had already disappeared from the sky. Stiles was aware of his directions when he still had the map he had downloaded that morning. That was before this fucking storm decided to come down on him.

Stiles was on verge of giving up. _I gotta find Derek…_

Stiles had been so desperate to find the man he had barely given himself attention. His need for food or sleep were left behind the second he discovered Derek’s most recent address. Stiles made a mental note to literally tell the man off once he found him. Did he really have to keep moving around the country like that?

Things had gotten to a point back in Beacon Hills that Stiles had to leave. He had no one else, no one he trusted. No one but Derek. Stiles understood Derek had to take time to himself. What happened in… Stiles _got it_.

But since Theo arrived… since his dad…

Stiles couldn’t stay there anymore. He just couldn’t. He made sure he had enough credit to miss the last two weeks of school and still graduate, locked up the house and packed everything he could carry. It pained him to leave it all behind, but he had no other choice.

As soon as he had a clue as to where Derek had gone to, Stiles left. Stiles wasn’t sure _why_ he was willing to travel half a country to find Derek, but Stiles figured that, if anyone would understand him, it had to be him. Stiles had no idea what he'd find, but he had to try.

Stiles used the money his father had been saving for his college to fund this trip. Stiles used what was left of gas in the Jeep to go to the next town and only then did he stop for gas and food. It would take him, at least, seven days to get to where he was going.

Stiles ran out of food by the fifth day. He’d been to Maine, Maryland, Indiana, now making his way to New Hampshire. He knew he could make it in six days if he didn’t stop for a refill, so he made a decision. He’d find Derek first, all the rest could wait.

Stiles hadn’t even had the time to cry. He desperately wanted to, but he didn’t feel safe enough. There was this feeling he had to watch over himself and crying didn’t fit in the picture. He had to be strong.

The bite on his shoulder was killing him. Keeping his arm in the same position, while driving, made the bite open again. Stiles reached over for some toilet paper to make the bleeding stop. Stiles drove through the night and most of the day, arriving in the small town of Lebanon, New Hampshire at six p.m. The sky was painted orange and Stiles knew he should just sleep for now.

But damn, he was _so_ close.

But then, of course, the Jeep didn’t make it much further. Stiles was too tired to be angry, so he just got his bag, his flashlight, the map and just prayed to God that this would work. Stiles wasn’t big on hiking, but… he had come all the way here, so…

It was already dark when his flashlight decided to turn off.

_Of course. What else, huh?_

That’s when he heard thunder and the rain following about five seconds later. Stiles cursed under his breath. The rain was cold as fuck. He made sure his bag was securely away from the bite on his shoulder and kept going.


	2. The Kid Didn't Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my God, guys! Thank you so much for all the love you've shown to this story! I was really nervous and I couldn't have better readers. I've had this story almost halfway done and I wanted to take my time with uploading it, but you guys earned it!
> 
> So here we go, Derek's pov regarding that crazy night. 
> 
> Hope you like it!  
> Lemme know what you think :)

Derek was looking out the window, his book collection a complete mess in the living room. The rain was pouring like crazy, something Derek hadn’t seen in a very long time. The sun was sinking rapidly, so he made sure to lock every window, except the one in the kitchen. He left the television on, just to get some white noise going, something to keep the water noise out.

Normally Derek would be reading by now, but, since it’s friday, he allowed himself some time off. His brain was aching ever since he left work that day. Normally Derek allowed himself a beer too, but he chose not to. Not today.

Derek was washing the dishes when he sensed it. There was something different in the air, suddenly. Something… sharp, like… _blood_. But there was more to it, though. Something… familiar. As strange as it seems, Derek knew whose blood it was, he just couldn’t believe it.

Normally Derek didn’t talk much. He just doesn’t have a reason to. Sometimes he finds himself talking to Sammy, his dog. So, because of this, hearing his voice right then and there was a surprise.

“Stiles?”

Smelling Stiles made a weird shiver go down his spine. What the hell would Stiles be doing there, in the middle of nowhere? Knowing the kid, it couldn’t just be a coincidence. It’s not like Derek lives on a normal street, he lives a good 10 miles away from the nearest house. Stiles wasn’t exactly good with directions, Derek knew for a fact, but he couldn’t have gotten _that_ lost.

Then Derek smelled Stiles’ pain. There was a time that smell was so constant Derek didn’t sense such a difference anymore. Now, resting against the counter, letting the plate slip from his grip, Derek felt his heart sink. Lord, it _was_ Stiles.

Derek was out the[ door](http://s.igmhb.com/click?v=QlI6MTI3OTUxOjIxOTIyOmRvb3I6NDUwN2UwOWQxNWJjZmVmYWFjMzM2NGQyODE0ZmQ4ODU6ei0yNDQ5LTg4MjYzODY1OmFyY2hpdmVvZm91cm93bi5vcmc6MzcyOTkwOjA6NWRlNzZkZDk0YjFmNGIzYzg4MGM3OWJiYjU5MThiNTU6MTpkYXRhX3NzLDc2MHgxMjgwO2RhdGFfcmMsNDtkYXRhX2ZiLHllczs6NDkyMjk0ODo6OjAuMDI&subid=g-88263865-ca643d0da61447ff823c4547e951644a-&data_ss=760x1280&data_rc=4&data_fb=yes&data_tagname=A&data_ct=link_only&data_clickel=link&data_sid=443fa0e1157aa4990b0639d37e876594) in the blink of an eye. Somewhere in the back of his mind he became aware of how cold the rain felt against his naturally burning hot skin, but he didn’t give a moment’s thought. Stiles. Stiles. _Stiles._

Derek found Stiles on the ground, on his side. The smell of pain, of hunger, of desperation was pungent by the time his hands came in touch with the soaked fabric of his flannel shirt.

“Stiles? Stiles!” the kid didn’t answer. When his eyes finally rested on the boy, Derek’s stomach twisted painfully “Stiles, look at me”

Stiles’ eyes were open, but he wasn’t responding. Derek did his best to make him respond, but nothing happened. Stiles’ shoulder was bleeding and, when Derek pulled the shirt away from the wound, along with all the paper, Derek held his breath. There was a bite. A fucking _huge_ bite mark on Stiles normally pale skin.

Derek hoisted him up, bringing the kid the few yards left back to his house. Sammy began barking like crazy at the sight of a stranger, but all Derek did was growl and the dog settled back down with a whine. Derek also dropped Stiles’ backpack to the floor, just before undressing the kid and putting him in the bathtub. Most people would be embarrassed, but Derek didn’t have time for that.

Derek cleaned Stiles as best as he could, all while talking to him. Stiles was awake, whispering Derek’s name every now and then. Derek had never talked that much, about nothing in particular. He talked about the fucking weather even, knowing Stiles probably wouldn’t remember most of it later.

Stiles slept a few times, but only for a few minutes every time. Derek dried him as best as he could before putting him on the bed. There was nothing he could do regarding the bite and Derek made a note to buy new first aid supplies. ASAP!

“Stiles?” the kid turned his head at the sound of his name and Derek finally relaxed a bit “what are you doing here?”

But Stiles didn’t answer. All the boy did was whine like a hurt puppy and Derek couldn’t find it in him to push him any further. Derek stood, sighing. He made sure Stiles was warm, pushing the hair away from his eyes. His chest hurt when Stiles leaned into his hand.

“Sleep now” Derek whispered once Stiles’ eyes closed “you’re fine. Everything’s fine”

Stiles gave him a faint smile, but it didn’t last long. Derek wanted to keep watching over him he discovered, later he found himself preparing some tea and getting a book. It took Derek hours to relax. Stiles tossed and turned, complaining when his shoulder got in the way. Derek wished he could do something.

The sun was almost up when Derek finally found it in himself to take his eyes away from Stiles’ frame on his bed to do some reading but his brain couldn’t seem to focus. His eyes kept flickering back to the bed.

Derek couldn’t find a single possible (‘ _Stiles_ kind of possible’) explanation as to why he’s here. Stiles’ pain subsided considerably after some hours of sleep. Yet, Derek didn’t rest until Stiles opened his eyes. The boy sat with some struggle, gasping at the sight of the Alpha.

Stiles smiled and Derek could finally breathe again.


	3. Hungry?

Stiles merely stared. Derek stared back. The room was silent, nothing but the last few raindrops making noise outside. The alpha held a cup of something steamy, probably coffee. Derek hadn’t changed at all and yet he looked completely different, all the same. Derek looked… fine, better. Healed, somehow.

Stiles looked at his own hands.

“Hey…” Derek whispered, loud enough for the sound to travel to Stiles’ side of the room.

“Hey…” Stiles found himself saying. The bed he was in was comfortable, smelling exactly the way Stiles remembered from Derek’s loft back in BH “I’m sorry…”

“What for?” Derek said, not moving a muscle.

“For being here, I guess” his voice wasn’t very good, for some reason “I never meant to cause you trouble, which clearly I did. I mean, that’s all I do, I guess” Stiles laughed a little, finding his back muscles to be sore as hell “I didn’t have a choice, you know. I understand you need your time, I get that, but I just…”

“Stiles!” Derek raised his voice, causing Stiles to look at him again “How about you start from the beginning? You come here, in the middle of nowhere, looking for me, starving, cold and with a fucking _bite_ _mark_ I still haven’t been able to identify. How do you think I feel right now?”

Stiles still hadn’t figured out that Derek had stayed awake all night, watching over him. He might never figure it out and, somehow, it was okay. It felt nice, doing something for the boy, especially after everything that happened in Mexico and, well… after everything.

Stiles is rambling and, for the first time, Derek lets him. And actually pays attention. He doesn’t ask why Stiles came after him. If the boy, who no longer looked like the same scrawny kid he remembered, wanted Derek back in Beacon Hills, he would’ve asked him already. But it soon became clear all Stiles wanted was an escape. So Derek gave him that.

Things aren’t weird between them, surprisingly. Stiles tells him everything, from the beginning and Derek finds himself wishing he had been there. He knew he couldn’t turn back time, but maybe, just _maybe_ , he could have prevented all of the pain Stiles had to endure.

“Scott doesn’t trust me anymore, for reasons he doesn’t understand and yet he judges me all the same, my father’s fucking dead, Derek”

Derek fought the instinct to say he was sorry to hear it. He had met John, he was a good man. Derek didn’t ask how it happened either, knowing Stiles would tell him if he felt comfortable doing so. Derek was surprised at how much he knew about Stiles, about how he felt, what his next move was gonna be.

When the kid finally shuts up, it’s clear he feels better for putting it all out. Derek stands from his seat, putting the now empty mug on his bedside table.

“Hungry?” It’s all Derek says and it makes Stiles smile.

“Starving”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love, guys!  
> I will update faster, I promise.


	4. Mamma Hale's Recipe

Stiles’ encounter with Sammy made Derek smile. He was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, watching, ready to interfere if Sammy got aggressive. The dog was normally very sweet, but Stiles was human, a scent Samuel wasn’t used to. In the end, Stiles had a huge smile on while petting the dog. The two played and the knot in Derek’s chest got loose, even if just a little.

When Derek set the table for them to eat, Stiles slowly made his way over. His legs felt like jelly and walking was proving to be a very difficult task. 

“Something smells good…” Stiles managed out, sitting by the table. There were fruits, cereal, milk and…  _ homemade bread? _

“Mamma Hale’s recipe” Derek said, bringing two mugs of coffee “she used to make this exact breakfast for me and my siblings, back in the day” Derek allowed Stiles to help himself first and Stiles wondered exactly how had the Hale children been raised. Suddenly, Stiles wished he had had the opportunity to meet Talia “I was the only one interested in learning”

“Glad you were, looks fantastic” Derek wasn’t the smiling type, but seeing some color return to Stiles’ face made him feel more relaxed “God, tastes even better… ”

Stiles didn’t talk more after that. Derek kept refilling his mug until Stiles said he couldn’t eat another crumble. They were done cleaning up the table by 9.

“How did you get here, anyway? How did you find me?”

“Wasn’t easy” For the first time, while reading the titles of all those books, Stiles stopped to think that maybe Derek didn’t want him here “Is this even okay? I mean, you came here to be by yourself…”

“Yes, Stiles, this is fine” Derek found himself smiling “Where’s the jeep?”

“Oh, you mean that old, piece of junk? It broke down just before I found the trail that led me here”

“What happened to ‘don’t touch my jeep’ this, ‘don’t touch my baby’ that?”

Stiles didn’t really have an answer to that. He couldn’t say when he had stopped caring for the damn thing, he just couldn’t find it in himself to do so anymore. Picking up on Stiles’ silence, and the kid was  _ never _ silent, Derek changed subject.

“Is there anything you need from it? I have food, clothes and other stuff here you can use, not everything, I might have to make an extra run for the grocery store this week, but maybe you want to have your things, just in case”

Stiles was sure that was the longest sentence he had ever heard coming from Derek’s mouth.

“Yeah, I have a bag with some of my most important things. Most of the stuff in the car is just trash, but…”

“How about I tow it here?”

“And how on Earth do you plan on doing that? We’re talking about a 2 ton jeep” Stiles’ eyebrows arched when Derek gave him a snug smile.

“Remember the Camaro?” Stiles moved his head enough so Derek knew he did “So, let’s just say he’s not alone in the garage anymore”

“What are you hiding there, ei, Derek, a monster truck?”

It turns out it wasn’t a monster truck, but a  _ huge _ 4x4 pickup. It was very Derek-ish, all back, chromed wheels. It made Stiles laugh at how happy and proud Derek was. 

“Stay here, keep Sam company, I’ll be back with the jeep in 10”

“You really don’t have to humiliate me like that, you know?”

“I could use the Camaro, if it makes you feel better” he stated this with a question tone that made Stiles want to punch him.

“Asshole…”

Derek didn’t say anything, satisfied with knowing Stiles hadn’t changed one bit. Stiles got back inside, still unaware of the sweats and t-shirt that he was wearing, that they were Derek’s and didn’t really fit very well, Stiles being three sizes smaller. 

Stiles watched as Derek’s car disappeared down the trail, and he felt…  _ okay _ .  He wasn’t at his best, hell, his body ached  _ everywhere _ , but he was okay. He wasn’t starving anymore, he was rested. Derek was okay, too. Better. Stiles could only hope he’d get there himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think :)


	5. Seriously? A Dog Joke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting somewhere. Derek and Stiles are two steps away from what they have always wanted, despite not knowing. Yet.

Derek had to go to work two days later. Stiles still didn’t get why Derek needed a job, but understood the man needed some sort of routine, since he was alone. Living in a house like that, driving two _very_ expensive ‘cars’, being the owner of a fucking stunningly _expensive_ pedigree dog… Stiles wouldn’t mind not having a job. But this is Derek Hale’s house, Derek Hale’s cars, Derek Hale’s dog. Well, obviously, Derek had a job.

After breakfast, Stiles took care of the dishes while Derek got ready to leave. There was a dishwasher, but he prefered to do it himself. Derek was by the door when he was done, dressed in the uniform, ready to go.

Both of them knew Stiles wasn’t well enough to be alone, but neither of them said anything about it. All Stiles did was wish him a good Monday and that was it. Derek could see that Stiles wanted him to stay, that he needed some company, but still needed some time to himself.

Sighing, Derek thanked him and left. Stiles counted his footsteps, as if trying to keep track of the man. Stiles kept counting for many minutes after that, even after Stiles couldn’t hear the roar of Derek’s car engine. He was surprised when he didn’t feel… odd. The house was silent and big, but yet cozy and warm. The summer was coming to an end and there was a lot of wind too.

Stiles walked with Sammy through the surrounding woods, mapping the area, admiring its beauty. He ate sandwiches for lunch, realizing Derek didn’t take any with him. He made a note to ask him about it.

But, by one in the afternoon, Stiles had absolutely _nothing_ to do. So, he took it to cleaning. He dusted off the shelves full of books, took care of the bathrooms, organized the pantry by food category, made Derek’s bed and used the rest of the time to get to know the place.

Time and again he made sure to tell himself everything was fine. He was safe now. He was far from home, he was in a place where his demons couldn’t find him. _No Theo, no Dread Doctors..._

The house was almost sacred, lost within the wood’s noises, somewhat like a movie set after working hours. Completely empty and yet so full of life due to all its colors, pictures and furniture. Derek didn’t have any family pictures on the walls, but he had plenty of paintings. All of them were signed by someone in the Hale family. It looked like they all had talent for it.

When Stiles found the painting Derek had made, it was almost six p.m. He knew Derek would arrive soon, but, after resting his eyes on the black and white canvas, Stiles froze. It was _stunning_ , breathtakingly beautiful, warm yet sharp like metal, like a cut. All there was was black, typically _Derek_ , and yet the painting reminded Stiles of home, of safety, somehow.

There were many different flowers at the bottom of the canvas, with what looked like a lake or a lagoon. Don’t ask him how he knew it, but Stiles was sure the sun Derek had painted was setting. Knowing the man had a thing for the night, it just didn’t make sense that Derek would paint something similar to daylight.

It was nothing more than a black and white landscape, but it felt so warm and _gentle,_ almost like a memory, a flashback, it gave Stiles the feeling he had been there before himself and yet, Stiles felt this emptiness, as if he longed to be in this place he knew not to be real.

Stiles was still staring at the frame on the wall when he heard a key being inserted in the lock and Derek’s featherlike footsteps going over to the kitchen.

“Stiles?”

Stiles smiled.

“Upstairs” he heard Derek coming up the stairs, meeting him in the hallway, Sammy hot on his heels.

“Hey” he said “whatcha doing here?” Derek asked, eyes on Stiles resting against the wall as if he had been there for a while now.

“Found your painting” Stiles laughed when Derek hid his face in his hands “I love it” Derek gave him that typical bitch face of his “I’m serious, Derek, there’s something so familiar about it and yet so… distant. I love how it makes me feel” Stiles sighed “I didn’t know you could draw like this, it’s... breathtaking”

Derek knew Stiles was telling the truth. His strong heart kept a steady beat.

“What’s the story behind this house?”

“It’s been with my family for years” Derek answered, remembering the exact day he drew that painting “I remember coming here when I was, I don’t know, four or five, maybe”

“I can totally see you running around with the others here, this place is amazing” Stiles still hadn’t turned to look at Derek.

“My dad didn’t wanna buy it, but my mother had the last laugh in this” Stiles huffed, like he knew what that was like “This place is nothing new, almost 200 years old. When we first came here though, mom had already reconstructed it. I’ve been living here for only a few weeks, most of this furniture has been here since I was a teenager”

“Wish I’d met Talia”

It was weird for Derek to hear Stiles say his mother’s name. Derek himself hardly ever spoke it, but it sounded good. Stiles didn’t know half of what there was to know about his mom and yet there was nothing but admiration in his tone.

“Wish I’d met Claudia”

“Hmm, don’t think she would’ve like you” that was like taking a bullet, Derek brought a hand to his chest, gasping.

“Gosh, now I’m wounded”

Stiles laughed loudly, hitting Derek’s shoulder with his own.

“She was allergic to dogs”

“Seriously? A dog joke? Even _I_ thought you were above that, Stilinski”

“I’m full of surprises, _Hale_ ” Stiles said, agreeing to help Derek with the groceries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Sweats and a Short Sleeved T-Shirt. That's What They Said, Too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags have been updated, please check them out.

The nightmares began as soon as they said good night.

Stiles was sleeping in a guest bedroom, Derek typing away at his computer. He was just checking some emails, checking to see if his latest book acquires would arrive in time.

He was concentrated, reading about this crazy thing scientists thought would happen to the moon cycle this year when he heard it.

He knew it was Stiles within a heartbeat. It didn’t take him long to reach the spare bedroom down the hallway, taking Derek a second to realize how cold the place was.

Derek wore nothing but sweats and a short sleeved t-shirt, Stiles had covered himself up to the neck. The boy tossed in bed, a layer of sweat forming on his forehead. He spoke names Derek hadn’t heard before, almost as if Stiles was speaking a language Derek knew didn’t exist.

“Stiles? Hey, can you hear me?” Derek stopped Stiles from moving, only to cause the boy to struggle further.

“No, _let go of me_ ”

“Stiles, it’s Derek”

Stiles’ next words? Derek almost didn’t catch them. It was half whispered, half whined out of his mouth, muffled by the crack sound the bed made under Stiles’ moving body.

“ _That’s what they said, too”_

The way Stiles said ‘they’ made a shiver run down Derek’s spine. There was so much venom in this little word and yet the most terrifying fear Derek had ever sensed coming from the kid. Derek honestly didn’t know what to do to snap Stiles out of it.

“Stiles…”

Then he opened his eyes, his body going still again. There were tears falling from his face, but Stiles didn’t make a sound. He just stood there, watching the ceiling, looking at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Derek tried calling his name again, but it was of no use.

The second Stiles closed his eyes again, Derek knew he couldn’t allow the boy to sleep there another second. He threw the blankets away, bringing Stiles out of the room with him. As soon as Stiles was in Derek’s bed, the kid found Derek’s pillow, the exact one the Alpha used every night and somehow snuggled it under the three blankets Derek used to try and keep him warm.

After an hour of pure silence, ready to act just in case Stiles had another nightmare, Derek finally relaxed, letting go of a breath he had no idea he had been holding.

Derek made a mental note to question Stiles about ‘they’ the next morning. For now, he made himself comfortable by the window seat and kept a attentive ear to the man sleeping right next to him.

 

* * *

 

Stiles woke up with the worst headache of his life. Derek was beside him as soon as the boy groaned awake, being the first thing Stiles became aware of when his eyes opened.

“Easy now” Derek whispered “You’re in my room, you had a night terror just a few hours ago, you can sleep s’more”

Stiles didn’t answer as the memories washed over his brain like a tidal wave. Derek got his attention again by slightly snapping his fingers.

“It’s three in the morning, you should go back to sleep”

“Thirsty…” Derek was up in the blink of an eye, too fast a movement for Stiles to catch.

“I’ll get you some water, you rest now” Derek was back within twenty seconds, only to witness as Stiles helped himself to the bathroom by holding onto the walls as he went. Derek set the glass on the nightstand, taking a deep breath. He wasn’t used to this rush of worry, this need to care for someone else.

Derek had been watching over himself for so long, he forgot what it was like to have someone depending on him. Stiles was strong, stronger than any other human Derek had ever met and yet here he was, terrified of _something_. Derek was afraid to ask, afraid to trigger another wave of fear, another terror, but he desperately needed to know.

When Stiles came back, he sat at the foot of the bed, a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead. He downed the glass, taking long, deep breaths.

“Stiles?” the boy opened his eyes slowly, allowing himself to adjust to being awake, to the dim light coming from Derek’s computer “who are _‘they’_?”

Derek didn’t have to explain, for Stiles knew very well what he meant. He honestly didn’t want to talk about it, he just wanted to go back to bed, but Derek deserved the truth.

“We called them the Dread Doctors”

And so, for the next hour, Stiles told him about his biggest nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...


	7. Oh, Der. There Was More To It.

Derek went to work that day, but his mind stayed behind. He hit himself twice with a wrench, spilt engine oil on his uniform and totally forgot to eat.  _ Dread Doctors.  _ The name itself wasn’t that bad, but… seeing Stiles like that... 

The kid had shivered his way through telling Derek about them, had been staring at Derek’s chest, almost trying not to look around to make sure they were alone in the room. Derek made sure to close the door and double check the windows, even if to make Stiles more comfortable.

Derek made a list on his phone before leaving work and went to the grocery store before heading home. He wanted to buy some stuff for Stiles. After Stiles settled back down on his bed, Derek was then sure he wouldn’t ask Stiles to leave and, probably, wouldn’t allow him if he wanted to, for whatever reason.

He knew then that Stiles wasn’t fine.  _ At all. _ Derek sensed there was more to it, something Stiles still wasn’t ready to tell him. Derek made sure to refill his first aid kit and renew his medicine box with bandages and painkillers. He even got some sleeping pills, in case things got too difficult for Stiles to handle for himself. 

As for Stiles, he slept all morning, waking up to Sammy asking for food. Stiles found he was hungry himself. There was an omelet waiting for him and Stiles told himself he  _ had _ to thank Derek for this and for the night before. Stiles hadn’t gotten a nightmare since things had gotten too complicated for his body to process any of this bullshit. But last night had been different.

Stiles felt secure that day, laughing with Derek, almost as if he had nothing to worry about. But as darkness creeped in, so did his demons. And Stiles felt small and in pain all afternoon. He let Sammy out for some fun, sitting on the front porch, waiting for Derek.

When the Camaro came into view, Stiles stood, feeling every single muscle complain. He tried to help Derek with whatever bags he had, but the wolf waved him off.

“Werewolf strength, remember?”

Stiles smiled, covering his eyes from the setting sunlight. 

“How could I ever forget?” it wasn’t a question and all Derek did was smile.

“What are ya doin out here?” Derek said, seeing that Stiles wasn’t wearing a coat or anything. 

“Keeping Sammy company, waiting for you, you pick”

“Well, come on in then, help me with dinner” Derek kicked the door open enough so that Stiles could walk in, stashing the pills away and turning back to a surprised Stiles.

“You know that all this food feeds almost a whole platoon, right?”

“It’s good to know your sarcasm remains untouched”

“Only defense, remember?” Stiles sing sang, making fun at Derek, the wolf knew. But he didn’t care.

“Here, wash your hands, help me prepare your favorite” Stiles arched his brows “What?”

“Do you even know what my favorite food is?”

“Stiles, I think you’re forgetting I  _ do _ know you” Derek smiled “Hamburgers and curly fries, you’re not that hard to figure out” Stiles wanted to have something smart to say to that, but his mind was blank “Here, start by washing these” Derek said, with a smile that gave away just how good it felt to have beaten Stiles at something, especially with words, pointing at the potatoes.

“You honestly are going to let me cook?”

“Not that hard” Stiles laughed sarcastically.

“Oh, Der. You haven’t had me as a student yet”


	8. That Was Not A Good Place To Be

As it turns out, Stiles really wasn’t that good of a cook, but Derek helped him out. Well, Derek did most of the cooking, Stiles merely watched and made sure their cups remained full. 

Derek made sure he narrated everything he was doing to Stiles, even though the boy constantly tried to remind him he wouldn’t remember most of it. Derek kept going anyway, because Stiles  _ was _ listening, he just wasn’t ready to put the information to good use. 

By the time they were done eating, Stiles was beyond sleepy. He couldn’t believe it himself, after having slept so much the night before. Derek did most of the talking too. Stiles asked him about his day and Derek tried to make it sound interesting, knowing that it hadn’t been, at all. 

Stiles paid attention, though. It wasn’t hard, watching as Derek’ mouth moved with every word, his ridiculously cute bunny teeth showing from time to time. Stiles made a face when Derek used a term he had never heard before, causing the wolf to smile. It felt good to know Stiles could get such reaction out of good ol’ grumpy Derek.

Stiles fell asleep on the couch, of that he was sure, but he woke up on the bed.  _ Derek’s bed _ . Derek had already left for work, leaving coffee and some buttered crackers for Stiles on the counter. 

Stiles understood that, being under Derek’s roof, the wolf felt the need to watch over him. Stiles didn’t think it was because of all they had been through, thinking that it was more like a wolf thing. Still, Stiles felt bad, knowing that Derek was spending a lot of money with him.

Stiles settled for trying to cook Derek dinner this time. He had tried a recipe a while back and had been surprisingly successful. Wanting to do something nice, he even set the table for them. Sammy was on the ground, resting next to Stiles’ feet. 

And that was  _ not _ a good place to be, Sammy would come to know.

Simply because Stiles let a whole package of flour fall to the floor, right next to the dog’ head, covering both Sam and himself with it. Trying to get it out of the dog’s fur was what made it worse. Stiles tried to wash it, learning quickly that Sammy wasn’t a big fan of water.

Derek walked in on them outside, trying to get themselves clean. Derek stopped where he was standing, watching as Stiles laughed, having fun with the animal, who was licking Stiles’ face clean from the white powder. 

“What the actual  _ hell _ happened to you two?”

Derek couldn’t help the stupid smile taking over his face, because there was a huge grin splashed on Stiles’ and that made up for all the mess Derek found in the kitchen.


	9. No, You Never Are.

Stiles had another night terror that night and, if Derek thought they couldn't get much worse, they did. Stiles had called it a day pretty early, going to the room Derek had prepared for him. But, about twenty five minutes later, when Derek was preparing Sam’s bed so the pup could go to sleep, Derek nearly jumped out of skin when Stiles’ voice pierced through the night like a lightning bolt

 He ran upstairs, not knowing what he would find once he walked through that door. Would Stiles be sweating like the other night? Would he be speaking in his sleep again? Derek honestly wished he could erase this from his memory, but, once he opened the door, no pun intended, he knew he couldn’t let it go. Stiles needed him to be there.

Stiles was still lying, but Derek could see his frame to be anything but still. Derek didn't know what to do at first, but Stiles kept whimpering, one second away from screaming again. Derk had to do _something_.

At first he tried the same as the day before. He kept his hand firm on Stiles’ shoulder, finding his shirt to be damp from sweat. At this rate, Stiles would catch a cold. Or worse.

“Stiles? Stiles, wake up. It’s Derek”

Stiles tried answering, almost like a reflex in his sleep. It was nothing more than a whisper and, if Derek hadn’t been sure he himself _was_ awake, he would have been sure he had been dreaming.

“It’s not real”

Derek ignored it. He had to get Stiles to wake up.

“Yes, yes it is. I’m real, I’m right here” Derek passed his arms around Stiles’ shoulders, bringing his body to a sitting position “I’m real”

“No. You never are”


	10. 786 Saint Paul, Av.

Derek woke up to his alarm clock going off. When his mind finally took in what was happening, he felt like his eyes were going to fall from his face. His hand flew to shut it off, allowing the silence to take over the room before moving back to his previous position. He then noticed just how in need of some more hours of sleep he was. And how his right arm had fallen asleep.

And then it hit him. Derek looked down to the spot next to him to find Stiles there, curled up against his chest like he had been feeling cold. There was a slight frown on his face and Derek couldn't help but touch the space between his eyebrows and then the expression was gone and Stiles relaxed again, sighing. 

Derek allowed himself to fall back on the mattress, remembering the events of the night before. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment he thought that lying down next to Stiles was the only way to put an end to it all, but he could remember carrying Stiles to his bed and  _ not _ falling asleep for, at least, another two hours.

Derek had to go. He didn’t want to, but he  _ had _ to. Stiles seemed to have finally relaxed for real and it was killing Derek that he wouldn't be able to be there to ensure he’d be fine. That’s when Stiles spoke, his voice soft and sleepish.

“I’ll be fine” he whispered against the fabric of Derek’s shirt “We’ll talk when you get home. I’ll explain everything”

 

* * *

 

Stiles didn’t know how to explain. The alarm had woken him right away, no matter how much Derek didn’t want it to. When he realized Derek’s arms were around him, Stiles had wanted to stay there all the more. He knew Derek had to go to work, surprised to find that he didn’t  _ want _ Derek to leave. 

Stiles didn’t want to be alone another day. Whenever Derek was in the house, Stiles felt like nothing was going to find him, his presence made him feel like he was safe. 

He felt Derek hesitate and so he let him go, turning to the other side and pretending to fall back asleep. Stiles eventually did fall asleep, waking up to a note on the fridge. 

_ I work at 786 Saint Paul Av. Take my car if there’s anywhere you’d like to go. I’ll be home by 5. Stay safe -D. _

Stiles didn’t have anywhere to go, though it felt good to know where Derek worked. Stiles figured this wasn’t typical of Derek, telling other people stuff about him. Again, Stiles told himself it was just Derek’s wolf being…  wolfy.

But it  _ so _ wasn’t. 

Derek hesitated while writing the note. Twice he thought about throwing it away, but stopped himself. Derek still wasn’t sure what to think of… of… well, of  _ that _ .

Waking up next to Stiles, finding the kid curled up into his chest like… Derek couldn’t even name it. It felt good, though. It was warm, cozy and  _ safe _ . Stiles was, somehow, familiar. They had gone through a lot, but now it felt like they were managing to leave it all behind. Every time Stiles opened up to him, he knew the kid felt lighter. And it was good to know some of those things weren’t only inside his head.

Derek left for work already counting down the minutes so he could come back. Throughout his life, whenever Derek found himself waking up next to someone, his first reaction was to leave, but not this time, not with Stiles. Well, nothing really happened, but still, somehow, it felt different. 

And, when he did return home, he expected to find Stiles buried under the blankets, but, to his surprise, he found the boy outside, playing fetch with Sam. The day had been so pretty, Stiles just couldn’t let it go to waste.

Stiles threw the ball and turned to where Derek had parked the car. The sun was setting and he leaned against the hood to watch just how happy the two made each other.

“Hey!” Stiles said, giving his hand so Sammy could give him the ball back “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure” Derek said, stepping closer. As he did, he noticed a significant raise in Stiles’ heartbeat, but chose to think it was because of the exercise.

“Why do you have a dog? I mean, you don’t look the type”

Derek shrugged, kneeling to caress Sam’s fur. The dog made a happy noise, barking when Derek took the ball when the dog wasn’t expecting, throwing it a lot harder than Stiles had so far. Derek laughed when Sammy ran, barking and waving his tail like never before.

“Wolves and dogs are pretty much cousins, you know? I found Sammy about a week after I moved here. He was dehydrated and a lot younger. He was skinny and almost bit my hand off when I tried nearing him. I don’t really know what happened to him, but it took almost three days for him to trust me”

“But if you’re like cousins, shouldn’t it have been easy for you to approach him?”

“Yeah, but wolves and dogs don’t take abuse very well and, what Sam had to endure… I wasn’t surprised when he hid under the bench on the porch and made a little home there. I brought him food and water every day, until he allowed me to touch him. When he saw I was a wolf, he let me put him in the car and take him to the vet”

“I’m glad you did” that was Stiles’ only response, smiling when seeing Sammy return “He’s a great dog”

“He’s pack, believe it or not” Derek said, his tone telling Stiles he thought Stiles wouldn’t believe it.

“Oh, I do, I believe you” Stiles said, with a smile. 

In the split second, the events of the night before came back to their minds. And the air got a little stiff, but neither of them addressed to it. Derek simply smiled.

“Come on, let’s go inside, it’s getting cold”

And Stiles followed, along with a happy Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since chapters 7, 8 and 9 were a lot smaller than most, I decided to upload more than I ever have. Hope you enjoy where this is going, cause I surely do.
> 
> Lemme know what you think.


	11. All To Himself

Things didn’t go so well the next day. It was a warm Saturday and Derek had somehow convinced Stiles to go to the supermarket with him. Derek knew Stiles wasn’t ready for it, wasn’t ready to be in a room full of strangers, but Derek assured him they would do it together and Derek wouldn’t lose track of him.

Stiles believed him, obviously. And, really, nothing bad actually happened, but, still, it was… weird, to say the least.

“This will be quick, I know this place like the palm of my hand, don’t worry” Derek said, shutting the door to the truck, waiting for Stiles to catch up. The kid wore a red hoodie and jeans, seeming extremely small somehow. Stiles looked around, shoulders hunched as if he was afraid someone was gonna jump at him. Derek felt a sudden urge to pass an arm around his waist, to scent mark him until Stiles calmed down.

And for a second, Derek found himself baffled that he would feel such a thing. It was _Stiles_ . Not that he wasn’t attractive or anything, but… it’s _Stiles_. Though they had gotten close... Derek didn’t even know what to think anymore.

They did most of the groceries in silence. Stiles guided the cart, following Derek, who had the list. Stiles merely gave his opinion on what he prefered or talked briefly about the brands he normally used. Derek paid attention and soon, their cart was halfway full and their list almost done with.

Derek was choosing between two shampoos for Sam when Stiles spoke.

“Why is that guy looking at you?”

“What?” Derek lifted his eyes, deciding to take the two brands, so Sam could chose “Who?”

“Him” Stiles gestured without turning around and that’s when Derek saw him. There was a guy, standing not too far from them. And that’s when that pungent smell hit him. The smell of arousal and something Derek didn’t even want to think about hit him like a bullet. And all of that was _not_ directed at him.

“He’s not looking at me” Stiles arched his brows, almost like ‘yeah, he is’ “He’s looking at you” Stiles’ cheeks went past slight blush and went full on blue in the face.

“How do you know he’s looking at me?”

“I can smell him” If Derek’s voice hadn’t been dripping venom, Stiles would’ve allowed the realization that Derek actually _smelled_ some guy horny for him to hit him like a brick.

But, instead, he just felt uncomfortable. Exposed and _naked_ , somehow exactly what he had been trying to avoid. Stiles wasn’t ready. He knew Derek had the best intentions, but he just couldn’t. He had fooled himself by thinking he could do it, but he was wrong. Stiles just wanted to go home.

And Derek saw that. He saw how much Stiles didn’t want any of this. Didn’t want some creepy ass guy to come and try to sell himself to Stiles. And it made him angry. Made Derek angry at the fucking dude, at himself for even considering Stiles would like this little escape, at whatever or whoever it was that had traumatized Stiles like this, in the first place. No one had the right to make Stiles uncomfortable. Derek would make sure they felt much worse.

Derek hadn’t been thinking when he finally passed his arm around Stiles’ waist, making the kid jump a little. Stiles didn’t say anything as his hand came to rest on Derek’s chest so he could regain his balance. With one hand, Derek kept Stiles in place and, with the other, he pushed the cart all the way to the cashier.

Stiles didn’t know what to think, so he just went with it. Derek had this look on his face that Stiles couldn’t name. Pure anger, though restrained. Derek stood back as the workers dealt with the food, holding Stiles against his chest, with both arms around his waist, his fingers fumbling with the fabric of his hoodie. The guy was nowhere to be found at this point, having seen them together, though that smell still lingered on Derek’s nostrils.

Stiles then knew Derek wouldn’t touch him again. This was just Derek responding to some instinct, his mind told him. So Stiles enjoyed it, while he still could. He passed his arms around Derek’s waist, resting his head against Derek’s chest, feeling the man sigh contently under him.

Unfortunately, they had to break that hug only two minutes later. Derek went on to pay and Stiles put his hand inside the pocket of Derek’s jacket. As soon as the lady gave Derek his change, Derek’s hand was on his arm, sliding to his hand and holding it like Stiles was a balloon ready to fly out of his grasp.

“You two make a lovely couple” the lady said, with a gentle smile.

If that wasn’t surprising enough, Derek actually responded with a quick thank you, forgetting all about keeping his wolf hidden when he grabbed _all_ the groceries in one hand, Stiles’ with the other and just pulled him out into the parking lot.

Stiles didn’t say anything, though. He simply allowed Derek to drive him home, not saying a word. He didn’t know what the hell had gotten into the wolf, but he liked it. Stiles had felt secure with Derek thinking about nothing but _him_.

Stiles wasn’t surprised to think he’d be happy to have Derek all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter twelve is the one we've all been waiting for...


	12. But It Clearly Bothered Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys! Here we go! The chapter we've all been waiting for!

Back home, things were just weird, to begin with.

Stiles wouldn’t let what happened bother him, but it clearly bothered Derek. The wolf’s shoulders were tense while he worked to put all the groceries away, almost muttering to himself. Stiles wanted to say something, wanted to say that it didn’t matter, but it obviously did. Stiles could tell it _did_ matter by the way Derek was acting.

It kinda hurt Stiles’ feelings. Had it been that bad? To touch him like that? Stiles could feel himself crawling back into his shell, feeling like all the progress he had made had been for nothing. For some reason, it mattered. Mattered that Derek didn’t feel anything for him. It’s not like Stiles wasn’t aware of the lack of interest from the wolf, since the day they met, but it still hurt. Stiles felt stupid to think something had changed.

That’s when Derek stopped. The man just stopped moving, dropping everything he had been holding, turning to look at Stiles. Stiles tried to avoid eye contact, but, when Derek didn’t move or say anything, his almond eyes came to rest on those stupidly green ones.

Stiles’ brain thought that was the perfect time to remind him of a research he did once. Only 2% of the world’s population had green eyes and _of course_ Derek _freaking_ Hale had to be one of them. And they weren’t even an ugly shade of green, they were mesmerizing and…

Stiles really had to get a grip. Derek rested his hands on the sink, his head hanging low as he sighed. Stiles closed his eyes. He just wanted this day to be over, is that asking too much?

There was some bread on the counter and both Stiles and Derek aimed for it, just wanting to get this task over with so they could leave the kitchen and hide from each other.

And, just like in any cheesy movie, their hands touched. Before they could do anything, their eyes connected. They didn’t move or say anything. Time seemed to slow down, almost stop around them, but neither cared. They completely forgot about the bread, or anything else, for that matter.

And just kissed.

Derek pressed Stiles against the counter, the kid gasping at the cold touch from the marble. Derek held him in place by the hips, his hands holding him tight enough to bruise. But his kiss was calm, a warm touch of lips at first.

It was experimental, in the beginning. Then their mouths were dancing together, such a dance humankind had never seen before. And it was sweet, rough, full of teeth, tongue and fingers on hair, hands on skin. It was everything they had been craving, something they didn’t even know they had been denying each other. This contact, this need to feel each other.

Stiles passed his arms around Derek’s shoulders when the wolf grabbed his thighs. Derek lifted Stiles so he could sit on the sink, to have better access to him. Stiles laughed, their mouths breaking apart for a second. Derek didn’t waste any time, moving to kiss Stiles’ neck instead. Smelling the kid, memorizing the sweet scent of coffee mixed with hazelnut. It was driving him mad.

Oh, Stiles knew that. Stiles knew it, and there was nothing he wanted more than just hold Derek right there. Neither of them wanted that moment to end. But who said it had to?


	13. Those Things Could Wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well! Sexy times ahead!

“For the love of God, take these jeans off” Derek nearly stuttered when Stiles’ mouth caught one of his nipples, his freaking warm tongue working to get it hard. There was no space between their bodies, lying on the bed. Derek was on his hands and knees, moving to let Stiles undo the button of his pants.

Four hands pushed the fabric to the ground, where it met Derek’s. Their mouths found each other almost on pure instinct, smiles and laughter filling the room whenever they sucked on each other’s tongues or their teeth got in the way in very non-romantic ways. But either of them cared.

They didn’t have the time to properly remove all their clothes. Both Stiles and Derek still had their socks on, Derek still had his watch on, but those things could wait.

Derek didn’t ask if Stiles really wanted to go through with this because Stiles himself opened up to Derek’s touch. Derek got lube and a condom out of the closest drawer, settling in between Stiles’ legs. Stiles dried up the sweat falling from his hair, watching as Derek popped the tap from the lube bottle and lubed up two fingers.  

“Open your legs for me, come on” it was a whisper that made Stiles shiver. He opened his legs even further, but Derek didn’t move closer. All the wolf did was lower half his body so his mouth was extremely close to Stiles’ _really_ hard dick. Derek kissed the inside of his thighs, his warm breath making Stiles moan against his will. Stiles could almost hear the smile coming from Derek. The wolf passed an arm under one of Stiles’ legs, holding him in place, moving in a little closer, moving back to his previous position.

Then all Stiles could focus on was the white hot _burning_ pleasure. One of Derek’s fingers had made its way inside him. Derek didn’t move his finger, he just kept pressing it inside, never faltering.

“Oh, _God_ …” Stiles hand held on to Derek’s forearm, his lips slightly opening to allow more air into his lungs. Then, in really slow movements, Derek’s finger retreated, then went in again, and again and again.

Stiles couldn’t tell how long exactly had Derek been teasing him like that. By the time Derek inserted another finger, Stiles was a moaning mess. Derek’s dick had never been harder, desperate for some friction, but Derek refused to touch himself.

Stiles was Derek’s focus, his pleasure. Derek wanted Stiles to remember this as something eventful, something good and wild. Something Derek had never done before. Derek had never cared for someone else’s pleasure, beyond his own. But Stiles wasn’t Kate. Stiles wasn’t a regular one night stand. Stiles was simply… so much _more._

Derek found Stiles’ prostate by accident. He hadn’t wanted to touch it just yet, but, by the way Stiles’ back arched and the kid moaned a lot louder, Derek knew he had found it. Derek kept his fingers pressed against the bundle of nerves, having Stiles gasping in less than three seconds.

“Stop, please stop…” Stiles managed to speak, moaning when Derek stiffed his fingers “Don’t make me cum like this, I…”

Derek pulled his fingers out. He knew Stiles wanted more, so he’d give the boy more. Derek would give him everything he could, everything he had to offer.

“Okay, okay…” Derek made sure Stiles’ legs were tight around his waist, his hands caressing the skin, squeezing the hard muscles there. Derek kissed Stiles’ face until the kid had a little more control over himself. They kissed, over and over again.

Derek lined his dick to Stiles’ ass. Their foreheads touched, their arms in half an embrace, their skin slimy with sweat. Derek pushed in, the tip going in just fine. Stiles gasped, his hands leaving prints on Derek’s shoulders.

Derek gave Stiles’ face feather light kisses as his dick entered, both of them connected to the root. Derek held Stiles tightly by the legs, his dick sliding out roughly.

“God, you’re so fucking tight…” Derek whispered against Stiles’ ear, making the boy smile. Stiles held on to Derek as he began thrusting, finding the perfect rhythm to match the wolf’s.

“You’re so big…”

Derek smiled, kissing Stiles’ lips like they held a secret, like they were the solution to all of Derek’ problems. And, in that moment, Stiles was. Stiles was the focus of his attention and Stiles held onto him like Derek was the only thing keeping him on the ground.

“Faster… faster, Derek” Derek hid his face in Stiles’ neck, kissing, licking and biting the skin there like he was tasting the sweetest fruit. Derek didn’t answer; He would do anything for Stiles at this point.

“Take it, baby… take what I give you…” Derek couldn’t hold back anymore. He held Stiles close to his body, Stiles holding him just as tightly.

It wasn’t long before they were both panting, their rhythm disappearing completely the closer they got. The last moments were a blur, as they chased their orgasms, kissing and sharing the same oxygen like the world was going to stop at any moment.

“Derek… Derek, I…” Stiles couldn’t say another word. Derek didn’t let him. Derek’s hips slapped against Stiles’, his dick making sinful noises, rubbing against the velvety smooth insides of Stiles’ deliciously wet hole.

“Come, come for me, Stiles…” Derek kept pounding through Stiles’ screaming orgasm, his lean body shaking as his legs grew tired and let go of Derek’s waist. Derek thrusted a few other times before the waves of his breathtaking orgasm came crashing down on him too “You feel so fucking good, Stiles, holy fuck…”

“Derek… God, Derek…”

They just held each other, their mouths sloppily kissing, their breaths mixing, their hands roaming. Derek moved so they could hug each other’s bodies better. Stiles kissed Derek’s chest, getting a kiss from Derek on his forehead.

It took some time before they caught their breaths. Stiles hid himself against Derek’s chest, the wolf hugging him, kissing him on the cheek.

“Sleep, Stiles” Derek sighed, adjusting the duvet around them as best as he could “Sleep, now”


	14. I'm Sure, Sourwolf

The second Derek opened his eyes, the wolf smiled. Stiles was still facing Derek, the covers falling off his shoulders. At that moment, life just didn’t seem that complicated. It was probably around one in the afternoon, Derek’s stomach complaining a bit. But he didn’t move. Derek just didn’t want to move from the bed yet.

Derek must have stayed there for almost a whole hour before Stiles opened his eyes. As soon as the boy did so, he smiled, his hand caressing the arm Derek had around his waist.

They didn’t talk, though. There were no words to be said, so they just stared at each other. Their hands touched hair, skin, anything they could. Derek brough Stiles closer, making the boy smile wider.

Silence remained, though. Derek witnessed Stiles’ smile disappear, almost as if the boy had remembered Santa Claus doesn’t exist. Their bubble had just burst right in front of Derek’s eyes. 

“You regret it” it wasn’t a question and Derek knew exactly what Stiles was talking about, though he didn’t understand where Stiles was coming from.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“You responded to an instinct, all of this was because of the creepy dude that set you off, in the supermarket” Stiles started rambling “You don’t like me, we both know that, you never have. Derek, just…”

“Stiles!” Derek spoke a little too harshly “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Derek…” Stiles couldn’t breathe, he could already feel the panic settling in. Stiles wanted to hide, wanted the ground to swallow him up, right then and there.

“Stiles, this wasn’t just a stupid instinct, it’s been building up for a long time, I…” Derek took a breath, holding onto Stiles’ hands “I’ve wanted you for a long time, there’s nothing I regret about last night”

Stiles held his breath, looking into Derek’s eyes. The wolf let go of his hands, but didn’t move any further.

“Do you?” Stiles shook his head within a heartbeat “Do you want it to happen again?” When Stiles didn’t answer, Derek laughed “I mean, it’s not like I have much to offer. I’ve never had a lot of luck in relationships and Stiles, I know damn well I’ve never done anything to deserve you, but if you want to forget this happened…”

All Stiles did was grab Derek’s face and kiss him, kiss him so deep Derek didn’t have time to do anything but kiss him back. Stiles’ fingers massaged Derek’s scalp, their forehead against each other.

“No, I don’t want to forget about none of it, it’s just…” Stiles shrugged “I guess I’m just a little paranoid, I’m… not used to this” Derek hugged Stiles’ waist ever tighter.

“Well, neither am I” Stiles smiled fondly at him, almost… sadly?

“But we can’t be together, can we?” That was like taking a bullet to the heart for Derek, making it hard for him to breathe all of a sudden.

“What makes you say that?” Derek asked, stuttering at first.

“I’m not like you, I can’t give you a family, a pack of your own”

“Stiles, there are different ways to have a family, you’re…” Stiles smiled, looking down.  _ You’re pack to me... _

“What? Adoption? A surrogate? How would you explain to your kids that you’re a fucking…”

“Damn it, Stiles, I know, I know, I get it” Derek sighed “What do you suggest we do, then?” Derek spoke, making Stiles cringe.

“Turn me” Stiles whispered.

“Come again?” Derek couldn’t believe the words coming from Stiles’ mouth.

“You could turn me” Stiles repeated “We’d be able to be together…”

“Stiles, we  _ can _ be together, I can’t…” Stiles didn’t let him finish.

“Derek, I know we can’t. There’s just so much we can do, and I can’t live with myself, knowing you don’t have kids because of me”

“Do you have any idea what you’re asking me?” Derek felt like his eyes would fall from his face “You have no idea, you don’t know the kind of burden we’re talking about. I would never ask you to go through this for me, so we could have  _ babies _ . You would be more than enough. I don’t deserve someone who is willing to do such a thing for me”

“It’s different, Stiles. It’s not just sex for wolves, mating, claiming, it’s just not that  _ fucking  _ simple” Stiles smiled.

“Besides you, Derek, I’m the only one who knows about wolves here” Stiles’ hands came to rest against Derek’s chest “I know what would happen to me, I know I would have two… well, genders, I guess you could say that…”

“And you’re honestly telling me you’d choose that for yourself?” Derek asked, skeptical.

“Damn right, I would” Stiles spoke “If it means having you all to myself”

Derek didn’t know what to say to that. So he did the next best thing. He kissed Stiles like his life depended on it. It was sloppy and exactly what they both needed. Stiles moved so he could be on top of Derek, the wolf holding him by the waist while Stiles straddled his legs.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked, barely separating their lips.

“I’m sure, Sourwolf” Stiles said, already laughing, knowing Derek remembered the nickname. 

Derek growled, flipping them on the bed. They didn’t kiss because Stiles was laughing way too hard for that. Instead, Derek hid his face in Stiles’ neck. Stiles continued laughing, passing his arms tightly around Derek’s naked back. 

“I’m sure, Sourwolf” Stiles whispered, caressing Derek’s skin “I wanna be with you, Derek”

“Okay… okay” Derek whispered, staring into Stiles’ brown eyes. And, for the first time, Derek truly smiled “But not now, no. The next full moon is in four days. I will turn you, I promise. But I want you to have time to adjust before the moon takes over”

Stiles nodded, bringing Derek down for another kiss.


	15. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, guys! The order of the chapters got all wrong.  
> So, here's the new chapter 15. 16 you already know.  
> Nothing changed, really.

Sex was their new favorite activity. It was simply so much more than just sex for them, though. Next day, Sunday, was ‘stay at home’ day. Derek taught Stiles how to make pancakes, lying on the couch after lunch, watching some movie involving a dog. Stiles was too busy watching Derek sleep to pay attention to the screen.

When the sun was setting, they went out with Sam. They laughed, kissed, ran around like normal people. Like a normal _couple_ . It was kinda surprising that Derek thought of Stiles as his significant other, his… _boyfriend_ . Not that the kid wasn’t, really. It was clear they were together now. Like together _together_.

Monday came much too fast for their liking. As soon as the alarm clock went off, Stiles shut it off, stopping Derek from leaving the bed. Derek knew he’d be late and probably would go through interrogation at work, but he didn’t care. He honestly couldn’t find it in him to care.

Stiles kissed him good-bye, the boy wearing nothing but one of Derek’s shirts. With Sammy at Stiles’ feet, Derek turned to look at him one last time before driving off to work. Derek hadn’t had the time to eat breakfast, but it had been worth it.

As for Stiles, he didn’t feel like staying indoors. He didn’t want to go back into town, though he was sure it was a lovely place. He just wasn’t ready for it. So he put a leash on Sam and went for a run. It felt good to know his surroundings, get some fresh air. Stiles had been there for over a week now and had completely ignored how beautiful Derek’s property was.

The sun was burning by the time Stiles made his way back. After a shower and a good meal, with his hair still wet, Stiles found a calendar. The full moon would be in three days, just like Derek had said. Stiles wondered if Derek could just _feel_ that the moon was coming. Stiles felt what could only be defined as butterflies in his stomach. It was stupid to be nervous, he _wanted_ this. But still, nervous is good. It means you’re alive, means that you care.

By the time Derek came back home, Stiles had the tv on, watching the local news. Stiles still couldn’t believe Derek actually _had_ a television, since the wolf was all about reading. Stiles wanted to get familiarized with the town that was now their home. He had hopes of actually stepping outside to see it, soon.

Derek gave him a nice kiss, kissing his forehead before going to take a shower. His shirt was ruined, but he didn’t care, he had had a good day at work. After his shower, Stiles helped Derek with dinner as best as he could. Stiles couldn’t help but think that the days go by faster when you’re happy.

And judging by the smile on Derek’s face, the wolf was happy, just as much as Stiles. Dinner passed by fast and soon they were in bed. Stiles had been tired, gladly coming to rest against Derek’s warmth.

“Will I ever be warm like you? Do you think we’ll still cuddle?” Derek huffed.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not like we’re gonna sweat or anything” Stiles rested his chin on Derek’s chest to better look at him “For a wolf, body heat and skin contact is everything”

“Good” Stiles spoke, giving Derek one more kiss before falling asleep. It took Derek a few more moments to drift, so he just laid there, watching over Stiles. The boy seemed so relaxed, Derek matched his breathing to Stiles’ and then, just like that, Derek was out as well, sighing happily.

 

 


	16. When Derek Finally Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ CHAPTER 15 AGAIN!  
> Please :)

As soon as Derek’s alarm clock went off, Stiles opened his eyes, and then he frowned.

“I’m sorry, did I just spend an entire night asleep and _not_ have a nightmare?” Derek was getting up from the bed, but turned around once he heard Stiles’ voice. Derek smiled at how blown away the kid looked, the wrinkle between his eyebrows was just too cute.

“Well, it appears so” Derek stood, giving Stiles a kiss before making his way to the shower. Stiles remained in bed, still not believing he had actually just had a good night sleep. He just couldn’t believe this was his life now, that Derek was in it this way. Stiles had been attracted to the wolf from the day they met, but he had never thought this would happen, that _they_ would happen.

The days passed and the moon came. Derek woke up different, more jumpy, you could say that. Derek hugged Stiles, not letting him go for a good five minutes. Stiles knew it had something to do with the fact that it would be a full moon that night and that Derek wouldn’t be able to spend the day with him.

“When I get home tonight, no matter what happens, I’ll turn you” Stiles shivered, holding onto Derek’s arms for dear life “As soon as the moon passes, I’m turning you, so, if you change your mind, let me know”

Before Stiles could say he wouldn’t change his mind, Derek kissed him. Derek’s moves were all rushed, like Derek thought they wouldn’t have time or something. Stiles had never seen him like this, almost nervous, like he couldn’t wait to get the day over with. Stiles understood where he was coming from.

“Just keep in mind that, as soon as the moon is out, I’m gonna be under its control” Derek sighed, smelling Stiles’ hair “I may get a little… overwhelming”

“It’s okay, Derek” Stiles held his face so they could look into each other’s eyes “I’ll be right here, waiting for you” Stiles kissed Derek’ nose, resting his forehead against the wolf’s “Should I make some dinner?”

“I never eat when there’s a full moon, but I guess you should eat something” Stiles nodded, knowing Derek had to go “Just… enjoy your last day as a human, then”

Stiles smiled, gladly receiving Derek’s kiss before the wolf left. Derek’s shoulders were tense when he got inside the car, that’s something Stiles noticed. Then Derek was gone and Stiles was left on his own, waiting for Sammy to wake up so he’d have something to do.

What the hell did Derek mean by ‘overwhelming’? Violent? There’s just no way Derek would hurt him, that’s for sure. Different? Probably.

The day just seemed to drag on and on. The hours passed slowly, the sun burning in the sky. Stiles just didn’t know what to do with himself, all this waiting was not helping to keep his hyperactivity under control. He tried sleeping, reading, running, watching tv, but nothing seemed to work.

By the time the sun started setting, Stiles took a shower, eating a banana with some oatmeal. It wasn’t his favorite meal, but he just wanted to get the task over with. Stiles sat on the front porch steps, waiting for Derek’s car to show up.

And when it _did_ show up, Derek seemed like a complete different person.

“Get back inside” that was all he said. There was this air around him that was so demanding that all Stiles could do was obey. Soon Derek’s hands were on his waist, squeezing, almost hoisting his feet from the ground.

When they were finally inside and the door was locked, they stopped right on the hall, Derek hugging Stiles from behind, his frame completely still, not even breathing too deeply, the room was dead silent.

“I don’t want to hurt you” Derek whispered “But I feel like I’m going under, I…”

Derek couldn’t explain. All day, all he could think about was Stiles. Stiles under him, Stiles transforming for the first time. Stiles pregnant. Pups running around the house. Derek just couldn’t help but enjoy the way his wolf reacted to the visions in his brain.

Stiles turned around, hugging Derek with all his strength. Derek’s arms came to wrap around Stiles, bringing him closer to his own chest.

“It’s okay, we’re gonna be fine” Stiles whispered, his fingers in Derek’s hair, his hands fisting on his leather jacket.

“I know, I know we are. I’ve spent all day telling myself I can do this and I know I can, I just…”

“You can, I wouldn’t trust anybody else to do this to me” Stiles whispered “Just promise me you’ll be there when I open my eyes and we’re done talking”

“I’ll be there, of course I will” Derek rushed to say, his fingers almost clawing at the fabric of Stiles’ shirt “Do you trust me?”

Something changed, then. There was something Derek wasn’t telling Stiles and was asking the boy to trust him anyway. And Stiles did, Stiles knew Derek would take care of him.

“I do, I trust you” Derek heard no change in Stiles’ heartbeat.

It was a cloudy night and the moons’ control wouldn’t be continuous, let alone last much longer. Stiles could see Derek coming and going, by the way the wolf’s hands grabbed him by the shirt, lifting the fabric and then throwing it on the ground. Derek refused to kiss him, almost as if afraid he’d lose control over his fangs.

Unlike what Stiles expected, Derek didn’t take him to the bedroom or the couch, even. Derek lifted his legs, helping him close them around his waist and slowly lowered Stiles onto the ground. It wasn’t the most comfortable surface, but Stiles had to admit it was plain _hot_.

Derek growled at the smell of Stiles’ arousal. The wolf was obviously coming out, Derek’s hands getting agitated. Stiles undid the button of his jeans before Derek could get even more pissed at it, having the wolf gladly push it down his legs and away from his body. Derek didn’t try to undress himself. All he did was push his pants a little lower, freeing his dick from the confinement of his underwear.

Stiles saw how hard he already was. It was clear there were many things Derek wasn’t telling him, but Stiles forced himself to calm down and just trust him. It wasn’t hard, really, not when it came to Derek. Maybe the moon would be gone soon, that’s why Derek was so rushed. Maybe there was a specific moment Derek had to bite him… there were infinite possibilities.

But Derek didn’t give Stiles time to think them through. Derek shoved his dick up Stiles’ ass without further ado, without further notice. Derek just held Stiles down by the hips and thrusted in. Stiles couldn’t contain the squeal that escaped him, but it wasn’t from pain. Stiles was already pretty used to the feeling, but Stiles had been caught off guard.

Derek intertwined their fingers, holding Stiles’ hands above his head, keeping him trapped. Derek hid his face in Stiles’ neck, growling repeatedly, breathing the boy in, memorizing what he smelled like, while he was still human.

Stiles’ scent was everywhere in the house by now, but Derek couldn’t get enough of it. It was about to change forever, Derek knew it would smell good to him anyway, because Stiles was minutes away from becoming his _Omega._ Of course Derek would love everything about his mate, but he wanted to remember Stiles, _this_ Stiles.

Derek made sure to bite Stiles before they both came. The moon was already losing strength and Derek knew that, if he didn’t bite Stiles _now_ , he never would.

So he bit him. And Stiles arched in pain, in shock. There was nothing Derek could’ve said that would’ve prepared the boy for it, really. So Derek just held onto him as he came, his knot beginning to grow. Derek hadn’t knotted in so long he had already forgotten what it felt like, the rush like lightning spreading across his veins.

Stiles held on tightly to Derek’s shoulders, murmuring his name like a mantra, something to keep him focused, to keep him on the ground. Stiles screamed, he couldn’t control that. Though he didn’t move, Stiles couldn’t help but let all sorts of sounds come out his mouth. Derek kept his teeth embedded in Stiles’ flesh for what felt like hours, the wound burning and pulsing like crazy.

When Derek finally let go, Stiles felt tiredness washing over his brain. He felt Derek’s dick slipping out of him, but didn’t even flinch at the emptiness. Stiles, suddenly sleepy and his mind foggy, felt Derek hoisting him up from the ground, carrying the boy in his arms to the bedroom. Derek cleaned Stiles’ belly from the cum the boy hadn’t even realized was there.

Stiles thought Derek would clean the wound on his neck but he didn’t. Derek didn’t even come near it. All he did was be careful for his shirt not to touch the area when he changed the boy’s clothes. Derek sat by his side on the bed, holding his hand and keeping a steady, yet relaxed grip on his damp hair.

“I’ll be right here when you wake up” Derek whispered to him and yet Stiles’ ears complained, like the man had just spoken into a microphone “Just let it take over, let the change wash over you”

Stiles tried to do as Derek told him, but it wasn’t that simple. He focused on Derek breathing beside him. In. And out. In. And out. In. And out.

Right before Stiles felt asleep, Derek kissed his forehead quietly, bringing Stiles closer so Derek could better hold him. And then, just like that, Stiles was out.


	17. This Is My Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET!  
> Chapter 15 has changed!

Stiles opened his eyes, but didn’t move. All he could focus on was the bright light, blinding him. His eyes grew accustomed to it pretty fast, his muscles were sore everywhere. Stiles tried finding his voice, but it seemed unreachable. He knew very well where he was and who the body lying down next to him belonged to.

Stiles knew Derek was there, one hand on Stiles’ forehead, the other holding onto Stiles’ for dear life. Stiles turned his head to look at the man beside him, the air being knocked out of his lungs at all the feelings Derek was able to trigger in him.

_Alpha. This is my Alpha._

Stiles growled louder than he had wanted to. Derek opened a beautiful smile, almost as if he had been watching a baby wolf come to life. Stiles hid himself against Derek, just breathing him in. There were so many distracting smells in the room but Derek’s perfume was the only one that had Stiles’ attention at the moment.

Derek kissed Stiles. It was a raw, rough kiss. Then tender and sweet making Stiles’ head spin. And Stiles never wanted to let go of that moment.

"How are you feeling?” Derek whispered, despite knowing Stiles wasn’t there yet.

“Alpha… Derek…” Derek nodded, caressing Stiles’ skin “I…”

Derek knew what Stiles was thinking, right then and there. Stiles’ body had changed. Stiles now had a vagina, a reproductive system that hadn’t been there all his life. And it was weird to say the least.

“You’re perfect, Stiles” Derek said, letting Stiles rest back against the mattress, coming to stay on top of his newborn mate. Derek kept his hands on Stiles at all times, kissing him, maping his every curve like only a hungry man would “I’m your Alpha, you’re mine now”

Stiles nodded, too overwhelmed by the feeling of Derek’s mouth on him to say anything. Stiles held on to Derek’s hair, who groaned at the touch. Stiles was only wearing a shirt, so it wasn’t hard for Derek to find his new… well, secret part.

And before Stiles could really process what was going on, Derek was all over him. All over him _down there_. Stiles screamed, his cheeks growing a dark shade of red at how good it felt. Stiles having a vagina was merely for reproduction, but that didn’t stop Derek from wanting to make Stiles’ feel good, feel comfortable. He had endured so much pain to be like Derek, it was the least the Alpha could do for his Omega.

Derek kept his hands away, kissing and licking Stiles’ already wet pussy like it was made of his favorite candy, the smell of it driving Derek insane. Derek growled into that delicious heat, making Stiles moan out in pleasure. Stiles was coming before he could identify that that was an orgasm. It was uncontrollable, taking over him, washing over his brain like a fucking tsunami.

But Derek didn’t leave it at that. He kept pushing his tongue inside Stiles, kept teasing his clit with his teeth, kissing and slapping his tongue on the entrance. Derek gave no attention to Stiles’ cock or gaping hole, only focusing on that flowery pussy.

And then Stiles was coming again, screaming this time, not holding back. There was a lot Stiles wished he could say. _I fucking love you_ was one of them. But he just couldn’t seem to find his voice at the moment. He just held on as Derek brought him to his third orgasm, already feeling himself drift.

“Stay awake for me, baby. Just a little longer”

Then Derek was inside him. Like _inside him,_ inside him. Derek’s hard cock was inside Stiles and the Omega expected pain, expected blood and tears, but there were none. Instead, there was only this burning sensation that soon vanished as Derek’s relentless pace continued.

Stiles didn’t last long. Derek was just so close to the edge he came within seconds, his knot forming big inside Stiles’ fluttering pussy. Stiles’ eyes snapped open at the stretch, holding onto to Derek while his Alpha kissed and sucked at the mark on his neck before biting all over again.

Stiles couldn’t find it in him to manifest, just taking all of what his Alpha gave him. His brain was overheating with information, with pleasure. Derek let go of him, licking the few drops of blood away.

“I’ve just claimed you, baby. Now we’re done” Derek whispered, adjusting his legs so the knot wouldn’t pull “No more pain, no more feeling unsafe” Stiles knows he nodded, allowing Derek to just hold him. Stiles doesn’t know how long he slept, but he felt like a complete different person when his eyes finally opened again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Stiles' body has changed, now that he's a werewolf.  
> If you have any questions, I'll answer them as best as can.  
> Thanks for reading!


	18. Duty To Erase Them All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilga1306, did you sleep well? ;)

It took Stiles five days to grow used to being a wolf, a claimed Omega. The way Derek came to him had changed, his Alpha having all of his attention. In the first day, Stiles followed Derek everywhere around the house. Derek had called in sick so he could stay with Stiles. 

Derek was always, somehow, touching Stiles, keeping him at arm’s length. Throughout the day, Derek gave Stiles kisses and kept him safe within his chest. Derek just couldn't believe how strong their bond was. 

“How long until I can get pregnant?” Derek had been caught off guard by that question, but it was to be expected. Stiles still had a lot of doubts and it was Derek's duty to erase them all. 

“Well, it depends. I’ve seen it take years, I’ve seen it happen after mere months” Derek shrugged, passing his fingers through Stiles’ hair. Derek had never seen it this long “For us, honestly, I think saying it'll take six months is too much. It only took my parents five months to sync. Right now, it’s all very new and we’re getting to recognize this connection” Derek gently touched the claim mark on Stiles’ neck, making his Omega shiver and moan happily “As soon as you get your first heat and I get my first mated rut, we can start to count down”

Stiles smiled brightly at that. The idea of being this close to his Alpha was overwhelmingly  _ awesome _ , the rush of emotion Stiles got every time Derek came into view or even gave him the slightest touch. Derek wasn't feeling much different. He couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Stiles. Stiles was his, his and no one else’s. Derek had never believed there was any hope left for him and he was  _ very  _ glad to find he had been wrong.

About a week and a half later, Stiles kissed Derek goodbye, watching as the man left for work. The first day Derek left had been hard for Stiles, the feeling of being alone. But now it had gotten easier, Stiles had more control now. Still, Stiles didn't want his Alpha to leave. He just couldn't understand why Derek had a job when he clearly didn't need one. Derek was rich and yet didn't act like it.

So, going against everything Stiles had believed these past few months, Stiles got the keys to Derek’s truck and drove into town. It wasn't hard to find and soon Stiles found his way around it. He drove for a few blocks before deciding to park. It felt good to walk, breathing the fresh air. Somehow, Stiles didn't feel like an outsider. Stiles probably had never seen a town as beautiful as this. He smiled to himself at how free he felt. He owed it all to Derek. 

_ Saint Paul Av.  _ Now where would that be? 

Stiles asked for directions at a grocery shop, buying a Sneakers bar. It had been a long time since he had eaten a piece of candy and he just enjoyed it while walking. He found the car shop Derek worked for and he couldn't believe the size of that thing. It wasn't small and dirty like Stiles had expected it to be. Well, it was probably still somewhat dirty, but it was  _ huge.  _ Stiles stopped across the street, focusing just like Derek had told him. Soon he found him and Stiles smiled at how easy it was to recognize his heartbeat. 

Derek couldn't believe what his senses were telling him. He looked at the clock, almost lunch time. Derek made his way to the garage door, cleaning his greasy hands. Then he nearly choked on his own tongue. There  _ he  _ was. Stiles. Stiles in jeans and shirt and  _ damn,  _ the kid had never looked better.

“Lunch with me?” Stiles whispered to himself but loud enough for Derek to hear. The Alpha smiled, nodding. He lifted one finger, indicating he’d wrap up. Stiles took his time to look around, but turned to see Derek walking up to him.

“I can’t believe you’re really here” Derek had the biggest smile Stiles had ever seen on his face “Everybody I work with is watching, so…”

Stiles smiled, passing his arms around Derek's shoulders, giving him a gentle kiss before hiding inside the Alpha’s broad chest.

“I… it was time to leave the house” Stiles shrugged, happy to have Derek's arm around his waist while they walked down the street. 

“I’m glad you’re here. I wish I could show you around, but I only have an hour” Derek Said, checking his watch.

“It’s fine, I can find my way around here, it’s not that big of a town” Stiles had a warm smile and that settled Derek's heart with ease “C’mon, I’m starving”

 

* * *

 

Derek paid for their lunch while Stiles ventured outside. The restaurant they picked was so full it was better if only one person waited in line. Derek walked out to find his mate protecting his eyes from the sun, a small, satisfied smiled on his face. Derek took his hand, slowly making their way back to the shop.

“Where will you go from here?” 

“I’m not sure” Stiles sighed “I ate far too much, I need a coffee” Derek smiled “I’m just gonna walk, talk to people, buy the newspapers” Stiles shrugged when Derek arched his brows “I used to buy the newspaper all the time, it was kinda a tradition between me and my dad” 

Derek nodded, giving him a kiss. They didn't talk much after that, Derek hugging Stiles’ shoulders when they reached their destination.

“So, should I stop by the grocery store before going home?”

“Sure, if you want something different for dinner” Stiles nodded, blowing a kiss to Derek before making his way down the street, back to the commercial center “Hey, there’s a Starbucks just around the corner” 

When Derek finally turned around, to walk to the locker room to change back into his uniform, he saw all the guys looking at him. They all had naughty smiles on their faces and all Derek could do was laugh.

“Go back to work, you lazy asses” everybody burst out laughing, making Derek’s cheeks blush deeply. But he couldn't help but smile. Stiles had finally gone out. Derek was sure things were looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has finally gone out #Progress


	19. Phone Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stepping stone

Stiles walked out of Starbucks holding his coffee, feeling like there was nothing wrong with the world. He walked for a few minutes, window shopping, making mental notes about stores he’s like to visit. Stiles was running out of clothes, knowing he’d have to buy some new ones pretty soon. It was either that or going back to Beacon Hills to fetch the rest of his things and God forbid, he wasn’t gonna do that.

Just as Stiles was waiting to cross the street, he found a book store. A small, cozy looking book shop that was just too good to be true. There was an old lady with way too many bags walking out of it. Stiles threw away the rest of his coffee in a nearby trash can, making his way over.

“Excuse me? Lady? Can I help you with these?” Stiles asked with a warm smile. 

“Oh, yes, young man, please!” the lady looked at Stiles like he had been sent from Heaven “Just let me put this on the door, here” Stiles turned to look at what the lady was holding. It was a sign.

“The book shop is yours?”

“At least until someone buys it” the lady said, gesturing her car “I’m going to California in three days, so I’m selling it” she sighed “I’m not happy about it, you know? It’s been with my family for more than fifty years”

“It’s really a shame” Stiles looked back while he helped the lady put the bags on the back seat of her car “I hope the person who buys it keeps the store open”

Stiles was unsettled all the way to the grocery store, thinking it’d be good to just eat some junk food for dinner. Derek would Just roll his eyes. Stiles remembered to buy small things he had noticed Derek liked, such as sunflower seeds, strawberries and popcorn.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s just sad, you know? I know they’re not gonna keep the books, it pains me to think all that knowledge is going to go to waste, destroyed perhaps"

“You don’t know that. Maybe the next buyer will be a nice married couple with just as much love for knowledge as you” Derek said, kissing Stiles’ shoulder, making sure everything was ready so they could watch a movie in the living room.

“You're right, I don't. I guess I can only hope”

Stiles shrugged, but Derek didn’t buy it. Stiles really was worried about the shop. It was good to see the boy thinking about something that didn’t involve crazy werewolf stuff, but, still, Derek didn’t want to see his Omega apprehensive like that.

So, Derek made it his business to take Stiles’ mind off the books and focus on talking about the town and the places Derek would like to take him, if he was down.

Derek knew Stiles went to bed thinking about the bookshop. It was easy to see the Omega was doing his best to convince himself the store would be well looked after. By the time Stiles sighed, his breath becoming shallow, Derek had already made a mental note. He had to find a way to get that lady’s phone number.


	20. Is This Even Real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so! I was on Tumblr today and I found Gimme Shelter as a recommendation fic for the kids, mpreg sterek tag! Needless to say I'm very happy and honored! Thank you, everyone, for loving this story so much! I owe it all to you!

“Miss Dawson? My name is Derek Hale, I believe you met my boyfriend the other day? He helped you with your things, right in front of this bookstore you’re selling, is that right? Oh, great, you haven’t sold it yet. I was hoping we could talk, I’d love to know how much you want for it. Stiles wouldn’t stop talking about it and I figured it’d be a nice gift for him and you’d be sure the store is in good hands. Okay, good. How about I drop by? We can talk and, if we come to an agreement, I can transfer you the money today...”

 

* * *

 

“You gotta be kidding me” Stiles swore under his breath, as Derek stood by his side, in front of the book store. There was a ‘SOLD’ sign on the door and Derek had been swinging the keys right in front of his eyes, with a _very_ cocky grin on his face “Is this even real right now?!”

Derek laughed, staying back while Stiles explored the insides of the shop. It needed a good renovation, but it was worth it. Stiles could see the hidden potential, all the good that a paint work would do to it.

It was so good to know Derek had been able to finally find good use for all that money, being able to be the reason Stiles had that huge smile on his face, that delicious laughter around the room.

Stiles couldn’t stop smiling. He turned to look at Derek, knowing he had never loved his Alpha more than that very moment. Stiles wished he could find the courage to say it out loud, to his face. Derek had a proud look on his face, wanting nothing in return.

“Thank you, Derek… I shouldn’t accept, but I really wanted this place…” Derek laughed, throwing his head back. Stiles came to hug his neck, their foreheads resting against each other “Thank you, Alpha”

“You’re welcome, baby” Derek kissed Stiles deeply on the lips, holding onto his waist “Come, let me show you around” said Derek, taking Stiles by the hand behind the cashier counter.

“So, how much did you pay for the shop?” asked Stiles, innocently.

“Oh, I’m so not telling you” said Derek, looking back to a frowny Stiles “That is going to be a secret between me and Mrs. Dawson” Stiles rolled his eyes, though there was a sweet smile on his lips. Derek stopped where he was, turning to pull Stiles in for a kiss “You happy?”

“Very” Stiles whispered, smiling.

“And _that_ is priceless to me” Derek said, ending that conversation.


	21. Eventful. Everything. Never. Change.

Stiles was feeling like crap and it all started right after Derek dropped him off at the book shop. The renovation had finally been completed and so Stiles could finally focus on managing his new business.

Stiles felt sick to his stomach, feeling a lot warmer than his normal werewolf temperature. It felt like Stiles had run a marathon, sweating and panting like crazy. His pussy was drenched, needy, _empty_.

It was around one in the afternoon when Stiles couldn't hold it back any longer. Derek had told him to be ready, that it would happen soon, but there was nothing Derek could have said that would’ve prepared Stiles for _this._

Stiles could barely speak on the phone and, by the time Derek got to him, seeming like he had run all the way from the body shop, Stiles was almost completely gone.

Derek knew Stiles’ first heat would be like this, unplanned, in the middle of the day and freaking outstandingly overwhelming. Derek's mind had been running, thinking about all that had to be done and how they probably wouldn't do any of them. As soon as Derek walked through the door Stiles was already making his way towards his Alpha. Derek held him tight, his Omega’s scent strong on his nostrils. Derek tried asking a lot of questions, but Stiles was beyond reasoning.

Derek closed every window, all with Stiles’ hand fisting on the fabric of his shirt.

“I’m gonna take you home now, baby” Derek passed an arm around Stiles, taking him to the car and helping him in “I need you to be a good pup now and hold on until we get there, can you do that for me?”

Stiles didn't answer, only resting a finger against his lips, indicating he'd be quiet. Though it was clear Stiles wasn't feeling well, he was still conscious enough to obey his Alpha.

 

* * *

 

Stiles woke up with a huge headache. The sun was already out, shinning through the curtains. Stiles groaned, turning to look at the ceiling.

Seeing Derek smiling at him was a relief, Stiles turned to allow his Alpha’s strong arms to hold him, moaning at how pleasantly sore his muscles felt.

“Morning..." Stiles spoke lowly, his voice cracking. Derek kissed his neck sweetly, sniffing the area he had bitten weakly the night before.

“How are you feeling?” Stiles moved to look at him “Your first heat, quite the eventful night, huh?”

Stiles moaned, closing his eyes. Stiles could already feel his cheeks blushing, Derek huffed, a smile on his face.

“I hate it when you use such difficult word when I still haven’t had my first cup of coffee of the day” Derek smiled wider, kissing his Omega’s forehead.

“I will make sure my first rut will be just as unforgettable" Derek winked, resting on his elbow.

“Oh, who knew you were _this_  romantic” Stiles said, clearly ironic.

“Hey, I'm romantic" Derek brought Stiles closer "Being with you, being yours makes me want to be the best version of myself"

Stiles rested on one elbow so he could give Derek a gentle kiss, their foreheads against each other.

"You are my everthing  Derek. You'll never have to change for me"


	22. Calendar. All of Them.

Stiles had been staring at the calendar on the wall when the first client of the day walked in. Her name was Lilly and had been to the shop before. She had been extremely kind to Stiles, something he was not used to, at least, not for a while. 

“What’s up, S?” asked the girl, already checking the names on the shelves.

“Not much, you?” she then turned her head to look at him, with an expression that could only be described as: you’re really gonna lie to me right now?

“Is that so? Because you were gone for three days and, where I come from, that means sexy weekend getaway, and, please, have you seen your boyfriend?”

Stiles laughed, rolling his eyes, already knowing the books she had stopped by for, getting them from under the counter.

“It wasn’t a getaway, we didn’t even leave town, we just…” Stiles shrugged, knowing she wasn’t buying it, but knowing he couldn't tell the truth either“I guess we just needed time together? There’s this huge feeling between us, you know? And we just can’t be apart for long” Stiles couldn’t help but smile, remembering how Derek had cooked him breakfast that morning, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back, completely unaware that Lilly had been watching him “Ever since he bought the shop for me I’ve been so invested…”

“Wait, he  _ bought _ this place for you? It probably wasn’t cheap” Lilly said, opening her wallet, handing Stiles a 20.

“He inherited a lot of money and he insists on spending it on me” Stiles kept smiling while giving the girl her change. 

There was a moment of silence while she watched his face shift, a bigger smile on his lips as he clearly remembered something Derek had done that made him happy.

“This guy really loves you, huh?” Stiles was nodding before he could stop himself.

“And only God knows how much I love him” It stook Stiles a second to realize what he had just said. Then all he heard was Lilly laughing. 

“You never said it out loud before, did you?” Lilly smiled, holding the plastic bag with her books “I’ll leave you to absorb what you just said. This Derek fella really does love you, I can see it on your face” Lilly reached for Stiles’ hand with her free one “Enjoy it, go home, kiss him, hug him,  _ tell _ him” She starting walking towards the door and stopped with her hand on the handle “You never know what tomorrow holds”

Stiles knew she was right. Even though Stiles and Derek were werewolves, they weren’t immune to tragedies. Stiles’ stomach churned with the idea of saying those words to Derek. He knew he would. Eventually. 

For now, Stiles’ eyes rested on the calendar, studying the red ‘O’ for his heat and the blue ‘X’ marked for when Derek thought his rut would hit. Stiles tried to find the day they’d sync, even though it was impossible for now. 

 

* * *

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Derek asked, bringing Stiles’ back to Earth, the kid shaking his head, feeling Derek’s hand come rest on his “You’ve been distracted ever since we arrived”

“I just realized something today” Stiles shrugged, knowing Derek would ask more.

“And what’s that?” Derek said, standing to go check on Sammy.

“We’re trying to start a family” Derek stopped walking, turning to look at Stiles “Right? That’s what we’re doing…”

“Where’s this coming from?” Derek asked sweetly, sitting back on his chair, happy to feel Stiles’ hand on his thigh.

“I just need to know that… we’re on the same page” Stiles shrugged “I talked about giving you kids before we were even… whatever we are and I was just thinking today: ‘maybe this isn’t what he wants, maybe he wants to wait, despite that being unlikely…”

“Babe, babe…” Derek stopped him, holding the boy’s face in between his hands.  _ God, he’s changed… Stiles will never know how beautiful he really is  _ “Okay, one: we’re together. We don’t have to label us if we don’t want. I’m yours, you’re mine. It’s how it works, simple as that. It’s not because we’re wolves that we have to complicate things and 2”

Derek brought Stiles in for a kiss. It was sweet, it was ravishing, hot, all lips, tongue and teeth, hands in hair and clothes. Stiles forgot about everything, where he was,  _ who _ he was. All there was was Derek.

“... Yes, we’re going to start a family, Stiles, there’s nothing I want more” Derek rested his forehead against Stiles’ “Does that answer your question?”

“All of them”  


	23. Okay?

Derek’s rut hit two days ahead of schedule. It was nothing more than a total blur to Derek, the most marvellous moment of his entire life. Knotting during a rut was almost a outer body experience, just ask any Alpha.

But while mated? Derek didn’t have any words to describe how good it felt. Stiles was there, simply at arm’s reach and Derek was a bit… overwhelmed? Stiles’ smell, his perfect skin, all the perfect moles. Derek remembers counting all of them while they were knotted together, Stiles’ laughter a mere sleepy cute little noise Derek couldn’t seem to get enough of.

The days following it were a lot more fun for them. Their bond was growing stronger by the day and it was overwhelming to think they nearly missed their shot at being together. Derek didn't like to think about where they would be if they hadn't kissed. Stiles would probably still be in Beacon Hills, trying to be the glue that would keep Scott’s falling apart pack together, forgetting all about himself and even maybe getting himself killed over people who didn’t appreciate him like he deserved.

As for himself, Derek had never thought there was much of a future for him to dream about. Meeting Stiles was interesting, to say the least. The kid was loyal beyond belief, with such blind faith he’d find a way out, sometimes Derek had to pinch himself. And Derek had a lot to thank the boy for. But after Stiles showed up, after so much had happened, they were… closer.

Derek was sure that, whatever souls are made of, his and Stiles’ are the same. And that thought brought a sense of fulfillment Derek had never experienced before in his life. Waking up next to Stiles was the best way to start the day and being the one to kiss him good night allowed him a few hours of a deep sleep, unlike the time he didn’t have his Omega in his life.

After Derek's rut they felt like they had a routine. It was easy, fast paced and full of love and laughter. Stiles counted down the days until his next heat, making sure he’d make them feel as comfortable as possible this time. Derek would go to work, now, finally feeling like his work place wasn't the only place on Earth he’d feel safe. Stiles was home. Stiles was ‘safe’.

And just like that, two and half months passed. Derek had just had his third rut, the hardest one so far. It had washed over him like a tidal wave, even though he had been able to call his mate and let him know it was going to hit at any minute and Derek couldn’t risk being seen when all he could think about was burying himself inside Stiles’ wet pussy. Stiles was the good Omega he had already proven he could be and had taken care of his Alpha, feeding him with some fruits and lots of water, just like Derek did for him.

Their routine wasn't the same the next two weeks after the rut. They just didn't feel the same. It felt like they could feel each other’s heartbeat inside their chests, like a radar, a constant beep noise that would grow stronger whenever they were around each other. They felt connected, to a point they didn't have to talk to know what the other was thinking. And it only grew stronger with each passing moment.

Stiles was the first to know they’d sync, but Derek was the first to feel it coming. Being a wolf from birth, it was easier for Derek to pick up on things, it was easier for him to name whatever they were feeling. Stiles was a quick study, becoming one with his Alpha, trusting they would be fine. During heats and ruts, it was easy to let go and simply drown in the white, hot, burning pleasure. But, despite wanting to forget about everything else, they still had to eat and rest. So Derek prepared them sandwiches with lots of bottled water. They were all good to go.

The day they synced, Derek knew he wouldn’t be able to continue working. There was just no way in Hell Stiles wouldn’t get pregnant, considering how healthy the both of them were. And there was just no way in Hell Derek would be able to concentrate on anything other than his pregnant mate at home.

After days of feeling on the edge, they finally felt it.

It was in the middle of the night, how their hands reached for each other at the same time, fingers slimy from sweat, their sleep bothered, unable to keep it at bay any longer. They didn’t even have to open their eyes.

“Derek…” said Stiles, moaning in his sleep, feeling not only his stomach burn, but Derek’s lack of breath. Derek wasn’t that far gone, but it was Stiles’ need that drove him all the way and over the edge of control.

“I’m here, babe…” his voice came out muffled by the pillow, as if he had just run a whole marathon. Just by hearing his Alpha speak, Stiles was throwing the covers away, moving his leg to mount Derek’s waist, the wolf’s fingers digging into the flesh of Stiles’ thighs “Just take whatever you want, I’m all yours, baby”

Stiles didn’t have time to answer, only nodding, bending nearly in half to kiss Derek’s lips. The Alpha held his dick in place as Stiles lowered himself slowly, throwing his head back, his mouth open in a silent scream. Derek let out a growl from deep inside his chest, feeling like he wasn’t going to last another minute.

And he didn’t. Stiles rode him for 25 seconds before they were both coming like freaking teenagers, Derek’s knot the biggest they had ever experienced. Stiles fell against Derek’s chest, breathing harshly. Derek kissed the top of his lover’s head, holding him. Now that he could think a little bit more clearly, Derek shifted in bed so Stiles would be more comfortable.

“Okay?” Derek whispered, knowing Stiles would fall asleep soon.

“More than okay” Stiles smiled, not opening his eyes. Derek knew it was just a matter of minutes before they were both gone again, so he just enjoyed watching his Omega sleep, catching his breath for when he would lose himself completely inside his lover again. And again. And again. And again. Until the sun came up.


	24. Symphony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is...

The next day, Stiles woke up to his body completely relaxed. It took him a moment to open his eyes, the sun light bothering him a little. He tried covering his face with the covers, but found them to be stuck. He tried to turn away from the light, only to hear someone giggle quietly right next to him.

A hand on his stomach. That was the next thing Stiles acknowledged. Derek’s hand was on his stomach and, just like that, all of the events from the previous night hit him like a brick and all the air was knocked right out of his lungs.

“Good morning, love” Derek whispered right into his ear, the tone of his voice sweet and melodic, like a very shy symphony that was still to be played by a big orchestra. Stiles, suddenly felt warm all over, and he couldn’t help but smile. There was just so much _happiness_ really _not_ hidden in Derek’s voice that Stiles ignored just how bright the sun was and opened his eyes to find Derek’s puffy red ones. Seeing that caused Stiles to arch his brows “Oh, these were tears of joy, Stiles, I can assure you”

Derek didn’t have to explain. Stiles’ hand came to rest on top of Derek’s, their fingers intertwining immediately, which only caused Derek’s smile to grow wider. Stiles’ hand touched Derek’s cheek, the man closing his eyes and sighing in perfect acceptance of his joy at that moment.

“Can you tell?” it wasn’t louder than a whisper, but it sounded crystal clear to Derek. The man looked into the chocolate pools Stiles called eyes, not being able to believe just how damn _lucky_ he was.

“I smelled it on you as soon as I woke up” Derek whispered, making Stiles smile. Derek rested his forehead against his lover’s, closing his eyes again “I couldn’t keep it together, I just didn’t want to wake you up”

Stiles fondly smiled at Derek’s confession. Soon it was Stiles’ turn to start crying. He ran his fingers through his Alpha’s hair, causing the man to moan quietly at how good it felt.

“I was just going to move closer to you when it hit me” Derek spoke, returning the caress on the leg Stiles had thrown over his waist “God damn it, Stiles…”

“We’re going to start a family…” Stiles said what Derek didn't. There was a huge grin on Derek’s face, both his arms coming to rest around Stiles.

“Yes, that we are”

Stiles sighed happily. _Finally_ . They would finally have their babies and be a family, _a pack_. The Hale Pack would soon be big again.

Stiles was sure Derek had already gone back to sleep, only God knows how long ago had he smelled the change on his Omega, but then his voice came out not louder than a whisper.

“Just for the record, my wolf is gonna go crazy” Derek ruffed “I can already feel my instinct to protect you flaring up, it’s ridiculous how fast it’s growing”

Stiles smiled at that, gladly hiding inside Derek’s chest.

“I’m right here, Derek” Stiles held on tightly to Derek’s biceps, tight enough to bruise if Derek could ever withstand such a thing “Let’s sleep some more and, if you wake up before me again I want you to use your imagination and wake me up in a… creative way” all Derek could do was listen to his mate’s demands, knowing he’d obey him without hesitation “then we’re gonna bake a chocolate cake and find a way to satisfy your need to protect me, what do you say?”

“Sounds good to me” Derek whispered, letting the ‘order’ set in. It wouldn’t hurt him one bit to obey and Derek planned on following his Omega’s instructions to the best of his ability “Now you rest, babe”


	25. Touch

Derek and Stiles had found the perfect routine. A few weeks passed since they found out about the pregnancy. Derek had continued to work for another two months at the body shop and was currently working his last week. It was his last Monday there and, despite knowing he’d be happy to just tend to Stiles’ every need and to be there for his lover, he’d miss that place, quite frankly, a lot. 

The day was passing without anything major happening for Stiles. It was a pretty quiet Monday. He just sat there, a hand caressing his stomach absentmindedly while reading a new book. 

Then his first customer of the day walked in and he gave it his attention with a welcoming smile. Well, before seeing who it was. 

Stiles would come to find the man wasn’t interested in pleasantries, unlike last time. Stiles didn’t know his name but, for some reason, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get away with rejecting him a second time. He looked  _ determined _ to make Stiles surrender. 

Before Stiles could grab his phone and call Derek, the man jumped over the counter, his rough hands on Stiles’ delicate skin. All the boy could think of was the babies. Derek had assured him there was more than one, which only aggravated his nervousness. 

Despite having trained with Derek, despite being a fucking  _ werewolf _ Stiles couldn’t fight the man off. He was just too strong.

Stiles’ clothes were gone within the minute. Stiles fought as much as he could, his head spinning like crazy when the man smashed it against the counter. 

_ Derek… Derek… Alpha… _

Stiles’ vision started to get blurry within the next few moments, the one thing his brain seemed to be able to focus on was the feeling of the man’s hands on him, on his neck, his waist, his ass. Gosh, only Derek had  _ ever _ touched him like this, so… intimately.  _ Fuck! He’s gonna know… he’s gonna know I have a... _

Stiles started to cry when he realized he was about to lose consciousness. The man held his hands back with one of his own, the other on Stiles’ back to hold him in place, against the counter. 

Stiles used whatever energy he had left to try and fight him off one more time, but it was of no use. 

Stiles couldn’t  _ move _ . 

Stiles couldn’t  _ breathe _ . 

Stiles could already feel the  _ panic _ starting to creep in. 

Derek had been underneath the hood of a car when something in his chest told him there was something wrong with Stiles. It felt like Derek couldn’t breathe, like all the lights in the world were being turned off. One by one.

And, just like that, Derek told his buddy to tell the boss he had to check on Stiles. He couldn’t explain and, before he could even give it much thought, he was out the door.

And then he ran. 

Derek tried to tell himself he was just getting paranoid. But that theory was out the door the second Derek was within hearing range of Stiles’ shop.

_ ‘Gosh, you’re so fucking stunning’  _ said a voice he didn’t recognize.

_ ‘I’m gonna fuck you nice and slow’ _

_ ‘And I won’t take no for an answer this time’ _

**This time?**

What. The. Actual. Fuck?

_ ‘No! Let go of me! Please, you’re hurting me!’ _

Derek opened the door to the book shop, hearing someone gasp at the sight of him. Derek’s harsh green eyes settled on a man who was holding Stiles bent over the counter, the boy crying in a painful silence, almost completely gone. 

The man dared to look Derek in the eye and not move an inch. He just stood there, his filthy hands contaminating the perfection that was Stiles’ skin. 

_ “Derek…”  _ Stiles had probably smelled him, trying, too late, to warn him of the man trying to fucking  _ fuck  _ him. Derek didn't think about the fact the man hadn't seen Stiles’ pussy, somehow. Or, if he had, he didn't think too much of it.

All Derek could see was red. He jumped at the man, who let go of Stiles only after Derek had his hands on his shirt. If it wasn’t for the human in him, Derek would’ve snapped his neck right then and there and would’ve never felt guilty for doing so. He would’ve done the world a favor.

But Stiles was his only worry, his universe. So he simply held the man in place, their noses a mere inch from the other.

“He is mine” Derek spoke, his voice not louder than a whisper “Nobody touches what’s mine” the man tried to move away, tried to hit Derek somehow, but the Alpha was faster in every sense of the word “ _ No one touches what’s mine _ ” Derek didn’t care, simply pushing the man too roughly against the wall, letting his limp body to fall to the ground.

“Derek…”

Derek kneeled to the ground, bringing Stiles into his arms. Gosh, the stench of fear was so strong on Stiles that that was all Derek could smell inside the shop.  _ Just like back in Beacon Hills... _

“I’m here, it’s over, he can’t touch you anymore” 

There was a huge cut on Stiles’ head that was already healing, through leaving a big stain on both their shirts and pooling on the counter. Derek didn’t care, so long as it healed. They could say it belong to the man when the cops arrived.

As he held Stiles against his chest, letting him recover so he could explain what had happened, Derek pulled out his phone and called 911. They probably had 10 minutes, maybe less.

“What happened, baby?” it took Stiles a few moments to reply, almost like the boy had lost his voice completely due to shock.

“He came in here a few weeks ago…” Stiles swallowed hardly around the thick lump in his throat “Tried to ask me out, I said I wasn’t interested, that I was… already taken” Stiles couldn’t stop the sobbing from starting all over again, his hands holding onto Derek’s neck and shirt like he would disappear at any moment “He seemed to understand, I don’t…”

Derek didn’t need him to say another word.

“Hey, listen to me” Derek shushed him “He is going to go to jail for this. And as for you and I, I’m going to take you home, help you wash away all of  _ him _ , make love to you for hours until you forget your own name, what do you think?”

Stiles didn’t smile, but he trusted Derek to do exactly what he had promised. The boy nodded, not opening his eyes to the real world. 

He eventually had to, though. A police officer asked him a few questions, nothing too serious and, after thirty minutes, Stiles was being driven home by his Alpha, knowing the love of his life would make him forget this day had even happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based on something I went through, I wanted to use it to remind the world it is not okay to subdue people in any way


	26. Is There Anything More Perfect Than Him?

Stiles woke up with two of Derek’s fingers up his ass. Stiles had already lost count of how many times Derek had made him orgasm, with his fingers, his lips, his tongue and his dick. And Stiles’s pussy wasn’t the only thing Derek fucked.

They started in the shower, where Derek washed away every drop of blood, every residue of another man’s touch on Stiles’ delicious flesh. 

“I understand how he was so bewitched by you, God knows I am so myself” he had whispered as he dried his lover up with the fluffiest of towels “You are mine and never again will another man touch you or so help me I will kill them all”

Stiles’ hole was still sensitive and loose the next morning and Derek took full advantage of this fact, along with his morning hard on. Derek just couldn’t get enough of Stiles. Derek kissed every single inch of skin he could, counted every mole, leaving Stiles so lightheaded and breathless he wanted to cum just from being perfectly happy. Perfectly  _ Safe. _

Derek gave Stiles’ belly light kisses, whispering sweet nothing to their cubs. Stiles’ tiredly ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, who groaned in response. 

“Fuck, Stiles, I was so scared” Derek whispered, opening his Omega’s legs to settle in between them, holding all of his weight on both his hands “Seeing you, bleeding and scared…”

Stiles closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to stop talking about it. And Derek never mentioned it again. Instead, he vowed to make Stiles forget they were even on planet Earth. 

So, Stiles woke up to fingers teasing him and light kisses going up his back.

“Good morning, babe” Derek didn’t stop moving his hand, even when Stiles groaned, trying to turn to look at his Alpha “No, don’t move. I wanna make you cum like this…”

Stiles couldn’t find it in him to complain. So he just laid there, taking it and moaning like the good Omega he was. Gosh, he simply  _ loved  _ how Derek’s hands felt on his skin, how they made him feel cared for and secure. It was clear Derek’s dick would need some attention after this fingering session, but Stiles proved to be more than willing to sink on his knees as soon as they were up and suck the hell out of Derek’s cock, until his Alpha's eyes rolled back and he could see his own brain.

They spent the whole day just chilling, kissing and fucking. By nightfall, Derek massaged every single muscle on Stiles’ body, lifting his Omega to a state of mind where nothing but his Alpha had his attention. Stiles had already fallen asleep by the time Derek went to bed.

Derek had to make a call, hire someone to clean up the mess that was the shop. Hell to the no, he would allow Stiles in there. He made notes to hire a security company, and new doors and cameras. There were many things that would need fixing, but Stiles would never hear of them. Once everything was sorta done, Derek finally stripped himself of his clothes and allowed Stiles to find him. Stiles sighed happily when their bodies fit perfectly in bed, making Derek smile.

_ Is there anything more perfect than him? _

Derek honestly didn’t think so. Stiles had no idea just how plain fucking  _ hot _ he was, how people looked at him when he smiled, when he laughed. Personally, it was hard for Derek to focus on anything else  _ other _ than Stiles whenever he bit his lower lip, or when those magical eyes looked at the world with such devotion, despite it being anything  _ but _ kind to his lover.

Derek passed his arms around Stiles, his fingers in the boy’s hair, his nose smelling the perfect blend of shampoo,  _ Omega _ and cum. It was like a drug, one that drove Derek into a dreamless sleep. 


	27. Calm Before The Storm

Eventually, Stiles couldn’t keep the shop open. He was already eight months pregnant and couldn’t risk people seeing him. Not that he was ashamed or anything. In fact, he was beaming with joy. Derek’s possessiveness was at its peak, not that Stiles was complaining.  

Derek had taken responsibility over the shop, since he wasn’t working as a mechanic anymore. He missed it, but he could choose when to go home now and that was pretty much why he loved going to the book shop. The shop was like a gate, a way to look into his lovers’ mind. 

Derek had read most of the classics, but there were some books in there Stiles beamed over and Derek had never even heard of. So, in the months he went there to look after the shop, not knowing why they were even still keeping it open, but doing so anyway because that’s what Stiles would’ve wanted him to do, though he’d never ask, he looked for the ones Stiles had told him about and lost himself within those precious pages.

But arriving home was the best part. Having watched Stiles’ belly grow, and looking at him now, Derek couldn’t help but smile. 

Stiles was  _ huge _ . Simply the biggest baby bump either of them had ever seen. It was just so endearing to Stiles to see Derek kneeling everyday to caress his belly and talk to their pups. They just couldn’t wait for them to arrive.

Which wouldn’t take very long to happen, actually. Two weeks, tops. And they were excited, beyond anything else. It wasn’t always easy, of course. Despite being a werewolf, Stiles still felt pain when standing for too long, and he couldn’t focus on anything because the pups kept moving around. A Lot. 

Derek was always trying to make him feel better, either by cooking him his favorite meal, or by slowly walking with him, in the middle of the night through the small woods behind the house. Stiles really appreciated those moments. They were quiet, quite like the calm before the storm. 

Stiles was even reading online copies of books about breastfeeding and hypnobirthing. He was nervous. Excited, but nervous. He had been in bed, it was almost nightfall when the first contraction hit. And it was nothing like the books. 

It was  _ more _ . It was everything the books had said it would be and  _ more _ . Stiles couldn’t explain, all he could do was just stay put, letting the pain sink in, breathing through it. 

_ Fuck. _

When it was done, Stiles reached for the phone, hitting number 1.

Derek was startled by the stupid noise his cell phone made. He had finished a good sell a good fifteen minutes before and was lost inside one of those books when the call came. At seeing Stiles’ name on the screen, Derek forgot to breathe, pressing the green button and bracing himself for what was to come.

And he had been right to think Stiles was calling to let him know his water had just broken.

Derek locked the whole place down, leaving a note on the door saying the store would be closed until further notice. Derek got inside his car, driving like a mad man, leaving the keys in the ignition and not locking the front door. All to get to Stiles faster.

The smell of sweat was the first thing that hit Derek. Like a brick. Stiles was sweating like crazy, from the pain. Derek could hear just how crazy fast Stiles’ heart was beating, coming to kneel next to him, touching him, calming him. 

“Derek…  _ shit! _ ” came a whisper.

“It’s okay, just breathe with me for a second…” Derek touched his forehead to Stiles’, feeling every muscle in his Omega’s body contract and stay just like that for what felt like forever. And then the contraction was gone and Derek could breathe again “How often are you getting them?”

“Every eight minutes…” Stiles was out of breath, unable to think straight.

“Okay, so that gives us six minutes until our kids are here…” Derek whispered, knowing he had to heat up some water, bring towels and a lot of other things. Derek had never done this before, but had been there when his mother gave birth to his two younger siblings. His mother had been lucky to carry only one baby at a time. Derek didn’t know how many Stiles was expecting, but he knew it had to be more then three, to say the least. 

Derek was in the kitchen when another contraction hit. He went straight to Stiles, who waved a hand at him.

“I’m fine…” he said, speaking through clenched teeth “Just get everything ready, I… they’re coming, Derek, so just… hurry”

Derek didn’t say anything, just giving the final touches, turning on the calefaction, something that made Stiles complain.

“It’s for the pups, they need to be warm” he said, taking Stiles’ shirt off, along with his own “We’re ready, babe, as soon as the next contraction comes, I need you to push, okay?” Derek whispered, having Stiles pull him in for a kiss, a open mouthed kiss that left Derek gasping for more. Stiles only nodded, resting his head back against the pillow and just breathing. 

When Stiles gasped in pain, Derek reached to open his Omega’s legs, putting them in the right position, kissing the inside of his thigh lovingly.

“Okay, here we go. Take a deep breath” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here they come...


	28. Derek 'Sourwolf' Hale

The last thing Stiles remembered was Derek biting down on his neck. It was a hard bite, deep to the point there had been a bit of blood dripping. Derek licked him clean, fixing the pillow under his head.

“What was that for?” Stiles whispered, feeling the endorphins already working.

“That’s called gentling” Derek kissed his lips lightly, hushedly “I’ll explain what that is when you wake up” Stiles held on to Derek’s hand, feeling himself drift, despite not wanting to “Don’t fight it, baby. Our cubs are fine, I’ll take care of them and I’ll be right here when you wake up” Derek kissed his forehead “We still have to name them, remember?”

That’s when Stiles opened his eyes, just in time to see Derek sitting by his side on the bed. 

“Hey, I heard you waking up” there was something different about Derek.  _ Fatherhood _ , Stiles told himself. Derek was smiling wide, his fingers going through Stiles’ hair in the matter of seconds “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, I think” Derek bent over to give Stiles a quick kiss, moaning when his Omega pulled him in even further “Derek, I…”

“I love you” Derek whispered, beating Stiles to it, causing the Omega to gasp slightly “I have been in love with you from the moment we kissed, since you walked back into my life, since you were the reason I didn’t feel lost anymore” Derek held tightly the hand Stiles had resting on his thigh “I love you”

“Gosh, Derek, I thought you were never going to say it”

Derek laughed, blushing slightly, bringing Stiles’ hand up and kissing every single knuckle.

“That wasn’t the response I had in mind, ya know?” Derek said, sheepishly, his voice a raspy whisper.

Stiles laughed, struggling to sit, passing his arms around Derek’s shoulders, allowing their mouths to become one once again.

“I love you too, Derek not-such-a-sourwolf-anymore Hale” Derek rolled his eyes, but couldn’t avoid smiling brightly at his lover “You gonna kiss me or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, since we're two chapters away from ending Gimme Shelter, I was thinking... would you like me to just give y'all the other two? Or should I wait?


	29. And Time Flew By

_ Isaac _

_ Erica _

_ V.B. _

_ Aiden _

Finding names was easy. 

Unfortunately.

Stiles and Derek took a moment to decide whether or not they should do it, but it just felt right. Those were the people that had gone through a lot of shit with them and had earned the space in Stiles and Derek’s hearts. It just made sense that they had a space in their family as well.

So, with names out of the way, it was easier to focus on helping the babies into a routine, since they would go through a lot as family, like puberty and the baby's first time shifting, while figuring it all out along with them. Of course, Erica was easier to tell apart from her brothers, being the only girl. But the boys were just so simply alike that they had to put together a color scheme to make sure everybody would get the attention they needed.

Derek and Stiles hadn’t slept in the past two days. The kids weren’t giving them a hard time, despite there being four of them. They were just so scared and nervous, the situation being so new, that they couldn’t find it in them to just fall asleep.

It was hard to let go of reality when you know one of your babies might start crying at any given second. So, they used that time to rest, eat, get some things organized around the house. They even had time to just make out, sometimes. 

There was nothing to complain about, really. 

Being an only child, Stiles was thrilled to have so many people in the house, knowing their kids would never have to go through the same lonely childhood he went through.

As for Derek, it wasn’t the fact that he had grown up in a packed house that was bothering him. It was the fact that he lost all of the great things that came with it. The warmth while opening presents on Christmas morning, or Thanksgiving, New Year’s. After losing it all, it had been hard for Derek to want to put a child through the same, should anything happen. 

But now that they were there, and Stiles was a part of his life, it made his wolf go crazy with pride. Derek knew he’d fight, in case something happened. It is different, when you have something worth fighting for. Stiles would be reason enough, but their babies were the icing on the cake. 

Beautiful, chubby and healthy, their cubs were everything they needed to put all of the drastic events of the past behind them, stepping into 2017 with love and peace.

And time flew by. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, y'all. Here we go, we're very close to the end. I will reread to make sure everything is perfect, to end this perfect journey.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	30. Louder Than Words

It was a cold ass morning. 

It wasn’t snowing, but it was probably almost below zero. Stiles grabbed his coat, his coffee mug and sat on the front porch. Today was the kids’ last day of school before winter break and it made him happy to think of all the things they’d be able to do together. 

Due to Derek’s excess of money, neither of them were working, for the time being. Stiles’ friend Lilly, hired by Stiles, had taken over the shop, so he could be at home with his Alpha. Derek could pretty much go back to the being a mechanic, but he loved being with Stiles and the kids way too much to leave everyday. Derek doubted he’d ever want to.

Their heats and ruts became stronger after Stiles’ gave birth. They knew each other’s bodies a lot better now. Before, their connection was a mess, though steadily strong. Now, it was clear for them to see where they were the strongest. And that connection had come to life when their kids came into the world.

Stiles smiled when we heard Derek coming down the stairs. The Alpha grabbed himself a cup of coffee and joined Stiles, despite not wearing a coat. Stiles would always be surprised by the fact that Derek could be so warm. Perhaps it was an Alpha thing. Just by sitting there, the small space around him grew considerably warmer and Stiles snuggled into him, sighing happily, a small moan stuck halfway out of his mouth.

But Derek  _ knew _ . He knew how much Stiles liked physical contact, so he passed an arm around his waist, forcing Stiles’ legs to come rest on top of one of his own. Wearing only a tank top, Derek made the first snowflakes that had just begun to fall melt into water again, the porch getting a little bit steamier. 

They didn’t need to talk, the atmosphere, their love filling the space around them. They knew they would have to move soon, the kids were already talking on the second floor, but they enjoyed one last minute together. 

“I love you” Derek whispered, his lips touching Stiles’ ear just before slightly biting into it. Stiles smiled, feeling butterflies in his stomach and whatever tightness in chest from a night spent awake was gone, with just three words. 

“I love you, too, big guy” Stiles stood, Derek following him soon after. Once inside, Erica was coming down the stairs and Derek caught her, lifting her up in the air, making her squeal with happiness, screaming ‘daddy!’.

“Are your brothers awake, cubbie?” Derek asked, putting Erica down by the table to have breakfast, kissing her forehead.

“V is still sleeping, but Isaac is getting dressed”

Stiles smiled at his daughter, knowing he’d have to redress Isaac, the kid wanted to be independent,  _ at 5 years old! _ Derek laughed, helping his baby girl help herself to some toast and orange juice, sitting next to her while Stiles went to check on the boys.

“What about Aiden?”

“Asleep” Erica spoke, crumbles falling from her mouth. Stiles made his way upstairs, hearing Derek say something about not talking when your mouth is full.

Walking into the boy’s bedroom was like walking into the jungle. Derek and Stiles tried to keep it as organized as possible, but sometimes, they lost and the boys had their way with them. 

V.B. was already up, getting his uniform out of the drawer, earning a kiss to his cheek. 

“Morning, Papa” Stiles smiled, going to tidy up the boy’s bed. Isaac came running to give him a hug, surprisingly already in his uniform. Stiles laughed when the boy nearly made him fall off V’s bed. Aiden was still in bed, his head poking out when his brother’s wouldn’t shut up. At seeing his Papa, he knew it was time for school.

After ten minutes, all four boys were coming down, Erica going back to dress up. Isaac, V and Aiden all rushed to their dad, Stiles preparing them breakfast. 

In twenty five minutes they were all in the car, on their way to school. The kids were happy that this was their last day and they were looking forward to this break just as much as Derek and Stiles were.

Dropping them off was never easy. The cubs made their way to the door hand in hand, turning to wave good bye before running in. Derek’s hand coming to find Stiles’ already expectant one, going back home.

Inside, they used those hours to organize a bit, worry about what they had to buy, but, mostly, to relax, take a shower, have a cup of tea. 

“What are you thinking about?” Stiles asked, his arms coming to hug Derek from behind, his forehead resting in between the man’s shoulder blades.

“You”

Derek turned around. Seeing that cute smile on Stiles’ face would always make everything worth it. Derek held his lover’s face in his hands, bending forward to plan a tiny kiss on his lips, hearing Stiles’ complain by letting out a hoarse noise from deep within his chest.

“I didn’t catch that” Stiles still had his eyes closed, making the noise again, causing Derek to smile “What do you want, baby? How can I help?”

“I want you to kiss me” Stiles spoke, not opening his eyes, still in the same position.

“Is that all you want me to do?” Stiles opened his eyes, only to find Derek’s already on him, a knowing grin splashed on his handsome face “Is that all you want?”

“I want you, Derek” Stiles moaned when Derek pressed him against the wall “I want all of you” the words came out muffled, Stiles’ barely breathing. 

There were millions of things Derek could’ve said to Stiles, but none seemed to fit, so he remained silent. 

All Derek did was kiss Stiles, now knowing that a kiss spoke louder than words.

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it, y'all!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, for all the love. None of my other works were this loved, I am so glad you all liked it so much.
> 
> I was scared it'd be too much, but not for the Sterek fandom.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
